Do I Know You
by Archangel44
Summary: Artemis has dreams that are out of this world and gets transported to another world. Join her in an adventure where magic flows and different kingdoms welcome her. In a world where she can truly be herself. Please read me.
1. We will meet again

Elaine only had a few minutes before she welcomes the light and begins a new life and say goodbye to Ban.

Elaine, will be reborn again but not in the same place and no memory, unless...

**GOTAHAM CITY**

**September 1, 04:15 EDT**

The sounds of sirens and parties cover the whole city but down in the Narrows was a blonde hair girl screaming her heart out.

"Artemis, Artemis wake up, Artemis," her mom shouted to wake up her daughter.

In her dream, no, nightmare was fire, blood, pain, and it felt real like it was a _memory._

Artemis wakes up from her mother's screams.

"Artemis," her mom calls out, "was it the nightmare again?" She ask softly.

"Yes" Artemis replied

"Do you want to-", Paula was cut off.

"No, well maybe, yes"

"Take your time", Artemis's mother told her alert daughter. Artemis took a deep breathe and said.

"I-it was the same dream with the forest fire, someone calling out Elaine and-and _red_ eyes"

Paula already knew what was in the dream but hearing it always brought a chill up her spine. But then she got an idea, about a little secret she and her daughter knows.

"Maybe, you should tell your friends about your pow-", she tried telling her daughter but was cut off, again.

"No, not yet, I can't and I don't intend to. Batty already knows and promise not to tell but I can't risk _them_ finding out. Plus they're under control, more or less." Artemis told her worried mother.

* * *

**OK****, ****hello** **I'm** **Archa****ngel** **welcome** **to** **my** **crossover** **story** **if** **you** **haven't** **guess** **yet** **I'm** **sure** **many** **don't** **know** **its** **Young** **Justice** **crossover** **with** **Seven** **Deadly** **Sins** **the** **anime****, ****which** **both I** **do** **not** **own****, ****if** **I** **did** **that** **would** **cool****.** **And** **I'm** **very** **sorry** **for** **the** **short** **chapter****, ****the next** **few** **chapters** **will** **be** **longer****.**


	2. Kingdoms, Wars, and Talking Pig!

**If you haven't seen Seven Deadly Sins, the anime, watch it or don't, doesn't matter. Well watching it does help but it's up to you. But in this chapter Arty lost 6 months of memory due to the Bialya mission and somehow got transported to Liones. Don't worry in later chapters will explain what happen. OK now enjoy.**

Artemis POV

Artemis woke up in a forest, not like the one in her dream but it's still a forest, green and fresh.

"Uhh, my head," she moan in pain, as the pain decrease she saw she was in a forest. "Where am I?" Artemis felt something on her leg and she look down. "Who put me in these!? What happen to my hair!?" She yelled as she turn to get a better look at the outfit but all she can see is a white and green dress thing. The dress only had one sleeve that went down to her elbow and her right was comply bare as did her left leg. The dress only cover her right leg and she was wearing white spandex with a green line going down and a green corset holding the outfit together. Artemis's hair was in a loose french braid and her side bangs were framing her face.

'Never mind that-' Artemis's though was cut off by her a man running past her to get somewhere that was safe, thinking this is another one of her dad's test she follows the man. The man ran into a tavern called the Boar Hat, she never heard of a place but decided to go in. Inside had a warm homely feeling, a place where you can eat and drink with your friends and neighbors that were sitting next to you. The tavern had a bar, a few tables with stumps as chairs and only one boy working and a pig as well. She got in without trouble and began to listen, to see if they can say where they are at.

"- , not a single one." One man said

"Some of the rumors I've heard say they're all dead" another man said.

"They're dead they have to be."

"The new Holy Knights wouldn't let them live-", the men kept talking but Artemis was thinking. 'Holy Knights? Kingdoms? King? OMG I'm in the past! HOW? God this is a mess up test, how will I-' her thoughts were cut off by a rusty sound and grown men screaming. Artemis turn and saw a suit of armor that was shacking and saying something about seven sins. Artemis and the blonde kid jump up and face the knight.

"What the- Who are you?" Artemis said

"Who are you?" the blonde kid said to the rusted Knight.

The rusted knight shook and fell back, the helm fell off and revealed a beautiful sliver hair girl who fell unconscious. Then the weirdest thing that happened... The pig talk.

"This kid is one of the seven deadly sins?" Said the pig, Artemis was surprise but the only thing she can say is… "The pig is talking." The blonde kid look at her then the other girl, and finally a creepy smile show on his face. Artemis was about to say something but a wave of dizziness hits her and fell unconscious.

No one's POV

'Two pretty girls in my shop, oh this is a good day, oh' the blond boy though and remember they were asleep, "We should take them to a room" said the blonde.

"Good idea" the pig said.

Once in the room

"They're girls," said the pig. The knight was place on the bed and the other blond was place on a lounge chair. "Let's check" bluntly the boy said, which freak out the pig. "This sleeping face..." He was right next to the blond girl's face. "These curves..." Checking out the knight's. "These fragrances." And smelling both of them. "This springiness" and finally groping the knight.

"They're girls, all right." He said.

The pig was out right mad "That much is obvious".

Then both girls started to wake up, sort of, the blond was having a little trouble waking up fully. But the other one..."Um... Excuse me?" Said the girl with silver hair. The boy was still groping her breast then let go and said, "Your heartbeat seems fine!"

"Th-thank you" the girl said she look around for a second," Where am I... Um why am I?"

"You striped into my shop and then passed out cold. Just like the other one."

"Your shop? The other one?"

"The Boar Hat. My bar."

"You're...the owner?"

"Is that so strange?"

He got the answers of "Yes" and "N-no! I saw the sword on your back so I just assumed..."

"Oh, you're awake and this?" He put out the sword which fright the girl and made Artemis tense up but what they saw was...

"Did I scare you?" It was a broken sword, he explain that it's just there to make sure people pay their meals, but then the pig spoke. "It's the customers who get charged mint after eating your cooking that I feel sorry for."

Once again both girls were surprise but the silver hair one look happy. "It's a talking piggy!" She jump and hug the pig. "The name's Hawk. Nice to meet you both."

Back to the bar

The boy was cooking food while the girls were looking around, the silver hair girl was looking at the wanted posters, while Artemis was still trying to figure out where she was. All she knew was she was in a place that had kingdom, knights, and talking animals, she must be in Narnia

"It's ready," said the boy, he made a good looking meal, and Artemis knew it could be poison but she didn't care as this point. She was hungry. "First you nurse us back to health and now you're feeding us... How can I ever thank you?" Said the silver hair girl.

"You should taste that before you thank him," said Hawk.

"Why, is it poison, ah whatever, I'm hungry" said Artemis.

"Okay. Here goes"

Both girls took a piece, ate it and made a sound of disgust, because the food was that bad. "What do you think? Pretty awful, right." the boy said.

"Yes..." The silver hair girl said.

"One might think you were trying to kill them" Artemis replied.

'Knew it' the boys thought.

But the silver hair girl started crying and Artemis kept eating and both girls said, "Still...it's delicious" Which surprise the boy. "Say, what were you doing walking around in armor, and how are you eating that?" The blond boy asked.

"I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins" the silver girl replied back.

Artemis had no idea who they were but that caught her attention, but she realizes everyone was looking at her. Especially the boy and pig.

"What, I'm hungry, lost and I have no idea what's going on or where I am."

The boy wanted at ask a question but was cut off by the annoying pig who wanted answers from the silver hair girl.

"But why, nobody knows if they're even alive or dead. These guys are serious villains... OUCH". The boy hit the pig and ask Artemis, "You can stay here with us till you find your way"

"Thanks...Pipsqueak"

"Pipsqueak?" The boy got a grin of his face knowing he made a new friend from the feisty blond girl. "I'll think of one for you."

Everyone started to feel better but that change when a knock was at the door, which frighten the silver hair girl when she heard who was at the door.

To be continued

**OK, I hope you like it. And no I don't one Seven Deadly Sin or Young Justice. And if anyone wants to know if the justice league will show up. The answer is yes but it won't happen any time soon. I have a plan you have to wait and read to find out. Thank you.**


	3. The Dragon is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or seven deadly sins****So I got one good review about Meliodas and him having eyes only for Elizabeth, which I do agree with. I only put that that scene in because it was funny and I love freaking out Hawk. Thank you and enjoy.**

Artemis POV

"Open up! We've had a report from some villagers! We, the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat serve under the Holy Knights and are stationed at the mountain's base! We're to arrest the Rust Knight potentially one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Come out peacefully!" One of the knights yelled and the bang the door. Artemis raise an eyebrow at the ridiculous order and holding in a smirk as well.

"Again with the unruly customers" the pipsqueak said.

"Holy Knights..." The silver hair girl whisper.

"You two can run out back while we distract them." Hawk said

"Th-thank you" said silver hair girl

"What about you and Pipsqueak?" Artemis did like them enough to be a little worry.

"We'll be fine" said the boy

Artemis never backs out from a fight but she knew she just has to trust the kid and protect the girl from whoever was at the door. "Let's go Princess"…"Princess?!" Artemis ignore her and nodded to the boy and grab the girl's hand and took her to the back of the tavern where it lead to the forest. "Come on!" Artemis yelled.

"Right!" said the girl. They run as fast as they could but they could hear the knight coming after them. Artemis knew they were going to catch up. 'Damn, I'm still not at my normal speed but maybe...' She got a crazy idea.

Ever since she was little girl, she also had a connection to nature and wind. She never use her powers in public in fear of her father but since he's not here... Artemis use her powers to push the knights back and subconsciously had the trees help her get them way as well. Behind them Hawk was running and pushing the knights away from the girls too. Artemis's wind help Hawk to get to the knights faster.

"What is it? What's going on?" Yelled the knights.

"The pig is charging at us and the blonde girl has magic!" Quickly enough only one knight was left running, the others were hanging or thrown back onto the trees. The girls were gone in a second cause they disappear to the trees.

"They're not here" the knight reach a cliff and was alone, sort of.

"Off you go" Hawk push him off the cliff all he heard was a girly scream going down.

The silver girl was saved by the boy and Artemis use the vines and tree branches to get on the tree with the boy and girl. The boy was groping the girl again but she didn't care as she was too thankful. "How can I ever thank you for saving me not just once, but twice?"

Artemis madly said, "Princess, just punch him" and Hawk agreed, "That's right, feel free too"

They got out of the trees and the boy started to ask questions for both girls. "Oh, why are you looking for the seven deadly sins and what amazing power you have, what's it called?"

They started to talk about the sins first for a little bit but realizes too late that the ground was breaking and falling.

"Oh, give me a break!?" Yell Hawk and Artemis wasn't to behind, "Seriously!" But luckily Artemis and the boy were fast. Pipsqueak got the girl and Hawk while Artemis had trees roots pull her and the knight, the one Hawk push off the cliff, up.

"Allioni!", they heard another knight call out but then they saw a man with red armor and teal hair.

"You there! How dare you lot survive without my leave! I shan't revive my death tally. Conclusion!" yelled the man in his mid-30s with teal hair and red armor.

Artemis and Hawk had a few words for him. "Oh, you're not the only one who tried to kill me and not succeeded!" Artemis yelled back to the crazy man.

"Nobody asked you to concise anything and you're not helping!" Hawk yelled at the man and Artemis. Artemis look away from the pig with a blank look on her face. Artemis and Pipsqueak look at the girl who seem scare. "Hey, are you awake?" Pipsqueak ask the scare girl in his arms, "Y-yes"

"Great she's not dead", Artemis is a little snippy but who can blame her she's not use to this new world yet because she figure it's not the past she knew about in her world they don't have talking animals or the fun arse names from before.

"Okay, when I give the signal run towards the forest! Got it? You as well Airy!"

"Airy?! Fine whatever, Pipsqueak." "Y-yes". Both girls' answers, Artemis knew without knowledge of this place she's a sitting duck but she has a feeling to fight and protect the people she just met from the crazy man.

"So, which of them is the likely member of the Seven Deadly Sins? Neither of them bears any resemblance to the wanted posters." The man said to himself but enough for where they can hear.

Artemis, notice the man eyeing them carefully but she also caught the glimpse of the earring and knew the man saw it as well. Because he was walking towards them and saying, "Fate is smiling upon me today! The crest on that earring is that of the royal family! Meaning that you... Conclusion! You are Princess Elizabeth!"

"Princess Elizabeth?" Both blonds said.

"That was only a nickname!" Said the archer.

"Hang on, Princess Elizabeth?! She's the country's third princess!" The pig yell out

"Cool" that was the only thing Artemis can say because at this moment she didn't know what to think.

"Not the time" the shorter blonde told the taller one who snap out of her thoughts.

"An official decree has been issued to locate you. The order was to capture you alive but...if you died in an accident that would be regrettable but unavoidable." The crazy man said out loud. Artemis and Pipsqueak looked at each other and nodded.

"Run!" Pipsqueak yelled.

They ran to the forest again the princess didn't not want to die knowing her home will be destroy if she return. Artemis though, 'This is crazy, knights, Princess, god it's the Middle Ages! A part of me wants to leave but I'm too much of an adrenaline junkie and I want to help them. After years of torment they took it away in two hours, I'm happy and they didn't ask my name. God this is crazy!'

The man destroy the forest which hurt Artemis because she was connected to the forest. "You okay, Hawk, Airy? Like looks like it." "Airy?"

"I'm pork on a stick! You call this okay?! Mommy!" Hawk ran away to his mom while crying and has a stick in his back.

The man let the pig go. "A pig? Well, no matter..."

Artemis and pipsqueak saw that the princess was ready to give herself up to try and save them. But the man was hell bent on killing them and the boy ended up saving the princess again. Artemis saw a mark a dragon on his left shoulder and for some reason she look at hers, her left arm was still cover but she can see some lines that were never there before... But before she could do anything the boy spoke.

"Meliodas. That's my name." The girls remember the wanted posters of that man in the wall. "I don't believe it..." "Damn, Pipsqueak is strong"

"You can't be... But you're just a..." She saw the symbol, "That symbol, it's a beast... No, a dragon!" Elizabeth knew and so did Artemis, the man was behind them and use his sword but the _magic_ hit him. In a second Meliodas was standing up with his broke sword in hand, ready to end the fight.

"How can this be?" the man was talking too much.

"Meliodas? Are you really him?" Elizabeth. Artemis made a comment "Hell, I know it's him, and I don't even know what's going on."

The man started talking again but no one listen. Shortly after his use his power but Meliodas sent him flying with an explosion.

"The Seven Deadly Sins: The Sin of Wrath, Meliodas the Dragon Sin!"

Time skip-

"So I guess this means you've found your first, right, Elizabeth? Look, about the other six... I had some business to discuss with them, so I started looking for them recently. I've been running this tavern for Intel - gathering purposes. If I had a girl to act as a draw. I'd get a lot more customers and Intel."

"Right!"

"You're coming with us, right, Airy?"

"I already agree remember, Pipsqueak."

Once again a weird thing happened... A giant green pig came from the sky and landed on the knights. "Holy sh-!" Artemis was freaking out, again from a giant green pig and on her back was the tavern. "How's that for timing?" Hawk yelled out to Meliodas, while dropping a rope ladder. "Way to go, Hawk's momma!" Meliodas praise the pig. "I was the one who got her!"

"Let's go already!" Artemis got over her shock and jump on the ladder with Meliodas who was holding Elizabeth. "Okay lets head to the next town! Take us out of here, Hawk's momma."

They all stand at the head of Hawk's mom they were in a comfortable silence in their own thoughts. 'This place may be weird but I'm glad to have met Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk. I'll find my way back, but that will take time but I'm ok with that. After all dad is out and about and mom… I have to be there for her when she comes home. Hopefully it won't take too long but I guess I can only hope. This has definitely been the strangest day of my life or at least I think so.'

Once inside the tavern

"Oh I almost forgot, what's your name Airy?"

"Seriously Pipsqueak? My name's Artemis."

"Artemis, I've never heard of a name but it's really pretty."

"I like Airy better"

"Thanks princess and whatever Pipsqueak."

"Um... How did you know I was Princess?"

"I didn't," Elizabeth look surprise at Artemis words," You just look like one"

"So, where to next?" Artemis asked Meliodas. He just shrug and they continue to look at the sun through the window.

**Hello again I'm sorry about making Artemis a little oc but remember she's away from her family, the pressure, and has no memory of the last six months. And I'm really sorry about my grammar and spelling please call me out if you notice any. Enjoy**


	4. The Nightmare and Lost Memories

**Welcome back to my story. Thank you for reading it. Before you get started: **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Seven Deadly Sins or Young Justice**

**For a quick summary about this chapter **

**It's circles around Meliodas and** **Artemis****and how they get closer and learn more about one another. Ok enjoy!**

It took about a day or two to get to the next town, so Artemis used that time to learn about the Sins and their powers, the countries in the region of Britannia, the different types of magic, plus her own type, and the fighting styles they used in this world. Artemis and Meliodas also got closer, like siblings because Meliodas helped her get through her nightmare, past and _lost memories._

Flashback

_…__Fire, demon, a giant burning tree, red eyes, blood, pain..._  
_"Elaine... Elaine...Airy...Arty...Mis..._

"ARTEMIS!"

Artemis woke up with a startle but the dream was still fresh on her mind, all she saw was someone with blonde hair, strong and holding her down on the bed. Meliodas was the one holding her down. He was setting up the bar for the next day, he was walking pass the room she was staying and heard her cry out. Meliodas try to wake her but she was fighting him in her sleep, so he had to grab her arms and hold them down and screamed her name to name her up.

Artemis forgot she was in Britannia and not in her room back at the in the Narrows but she didn't know that just yet...

Artemis was scared, so her fight instincts kick in. She got out of the hold grabbed his arms and flip them over. With a speed she didn't have before put an arrowhead on her attacker's throat. (She found a purple rock and shape it into a small arrowhead)

Meliodas didn't expect Artemis to move so fast and pin him down in one swooped, for the first time in a while he was caught off guard, "Airy..." Meliodas also had enough experience to stay still until Artemis came out of her dreamlike state.

Artemis's eyes came into focus and remember where she was, and who she's with. "P-Pipsqueak? Wha-what the hell are you doing here?" She got a hold on herself and got off him, "Ah, sorry." They were both sitting on the bed facing each other. Artemis was looking for something, anything negative in those bright green eyes but all she can see is concern and a whisper in her mind that said trust him.

"Don't be. I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"

"I-I..." Artemis stop and played with her hair, a tick when she's nervous but at the moment she was also ashamed. He caught her in the middle of her nightmare and didn't know what to tell him exactly, but for some reason she didn't want to tell him to leave. She just wanted him to sit with her but didn't know how to ask because she can't remember the last time someone care for her or asked if she was alright.

Meliodas can tell Artemis was struggling with her inner conflict, it worry him a bit that she reminded him of himself when he was lost and finding another reason to live. "Hm, maybe tell me what you can."

Artemis knew she was untrusting and hard but after two days being with Meliodas and Elizabeth, she felt more natural talking them then sending time with her own _sister_. Her mom is in or at least she thinks her mom is still in jail. And she doesn't even want to think about her dad. But for a long time now because she just wants someone to trust in, someone who she can be herself and they don't judge her or her background. Someone, who would let her scream, cry, just let it all out and they will still be there for her.

She wants to trust him.

Artemis took a deep breath and made the first step. The first step of trust. Starting with her dream.

"It's a dream I had ever since I was little. At first it was about this girl and boy. The girl was blonde, and had golden eyes and whenever I see her I felt almost happy but sad at the same time. The orange hair, amber eye boy, when I see him I feel pain and… loneliness when I stop seeing him after sometime. It was like he disappear. But I felt as if I knew them. When I was younger I felt like I was dreaming of my own wonderland, my own get away from my…family." Meliodas raise eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, "As I got older the dreams got more real, more _frightening_. It felt like a memory… like one deep in your mind… the one you want to forget but can't. Then I dreamt of this guy… for some reason I can only remember his eyes. Those beautiful, pain deep _red eye_s. With him I felt…loved and protected… as if I had my own guardian angel."

"Red eyes?" Meliodas was quiet and as he listen to the dream and noted the more details he got the more it sounded familiar. Meliodas wanted to try a memory trick he hasn't used in a long time, due to… complications. "Um, did you think I can go inside your head?"

Artemis got out of her thoughts and reel back when she heard he can look into her head, although that sounded really familiar for so old reason. Artemis cross her arms and look at Meliodas like he was kidding, which he wasn't. "You can do... Never mind. Of course you can, but go into my private thoughts? No thank you, you perv."

The blonde boy just shook his head and explained, "No, to understand because your dream sounds like an incident that happen some time ago. With the Fairy King's forest, so will you let me?" Artemis didn't know what to think but since she was in a new world and her family, well more like her father, wasn't there... But she also remember she wanted to trust him. Artemis can only hope that he'll trust her back. Artemis looked into Meliodas's eyes and the hand open to her. Finally she took a leap of faith, grabbed his hand and let him go into her mind.

In her mind

Artemis's mind right now is all of her memories mix together. To others it would look like a mess of pictures scrambled together but to Artemis they were clear as day. It was her wonderland.

Artemis and Meliodas look around for a minute, "Wow, what is this? Wait a minute… these are my memories but why do I have so many dark spots?" Artemis was confused to the area they stumble upon.

Meliodas walked to different areas looking at every corner to find an opening to her dreams, but replied, "Usual they're forgotten or someone push them back so you don't remember."

"Hm, that would explains a few things" Artemis said back because she did try to remember a few things but they always slip away whenever she got close like the last time she saw her sister, Jade.

Meliodas poked around and finally found the opening to her dreams but needed Artemis's help to find the right one. "Okay. I found the opening to your dreams but Airy… this might be painful for you but you have to remember this is your dream, your world. Just know nothing can hurt you here."

"…okay" Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it wasn't a long wait because the nightmare came rushing forward like a tidal wave.

Meliodas saw the dream move like someone press the fast forwarding button on it, not that he knew what that was, but this was the normal speed that Artemis was use to when she's dreaming. If it was a normal human, they wouldn't understand the dream at all but lucky Meliodas wasn't normal. To him it was like watching a fight go on for hours. Meliodas got to the part where it turn into a nightmare. He saw two, no three figures but two of the figures look familiar to him but the smallest one, not so much. He suddenly remember a passing thought, with one of his follow Sins and how they felt guilty about a forest fire.

Meliodas look at Artemis who seem to be in pain but holding it together so she can show Meliodas the rest of her dream. 'Demon... Fairy forest... Youth', those were the words that repeated in his head but before he can see the whole dream from the start to finish, everything shatter.

Artemis held her head as she was violently taken out of her dream, "What's going on?!" Artemis scream out in fear when everything started to shake and between the cracks and dark areas, a bright light was shining through.

"Your memories! All the dark parts are trying to open up and reveal themselves to you, but it's your choice to see them or not." Meliodas said to calm her down and anchor her in place.

Artemis calm down a bit and saw flashes of memories she didn't know but made sense, like missing pieces to a puzzle. Artemis held out her hand to Meliodas, "Can... Can you watch them with me?" Meliodas froze for a second, knowing this was her way of showing trust. He nodded and grab her hand. They were surrounded by light and then it level out.

The light clear up and the first thing was a group of teens, all wearing weird and colorful outfits. But what shock Artemis the most was seeing herself in a dark green archer outfit, as if she was a Green Arrow fanatic. Meliodas till his head as he saw the teens fighting their enemies and wonder why they chase them in such obvious outfits. "Those are the sidekicks but what am I..." Then all of a sudden the memories came back to her, six months of memory to be exact.

"You got to be kidding me," Artemis face palmed, "No wonder I feel more cautions and relax then before… I'm on a team with them. Ugh. I hope they're ok. And I'm pretty sure once they get their memories back its going to be hell. God, I can already feel a headache coming on." Meliodas just chuckled at her dramatics. "I'm happy about my mom… that she's living at home, I hope she doesn't worry too much about me… How does that work anyways?"

Meliodas just shrug with an indifference face, "Not sure"

Artemis smile with disbelief at him but the reassuring squeeze on her hand was enough.

"I'm actually glad that you are here with me. So… do want a tour of my mind of all things I forgot?" Her mind now look like a true 'Alice in Wonderland' show and not the mess of pictures from before.

"Hmmm, sure"

Artemis and Meliodas started the walk from the beginning, when she was a child. Artemis try to stay away from the bad parts of her mind but Meliodas drag her to them because 'she had to face her fears and her past' so she can truly move on. Meliodas told Artemis that she should not be afraid of her own mind it's her place to feel free, it doesn't belong to anyone but her. They saw the memories that were bad, painful, and dark; this is not what a kid should have as a childhood because it looks like the good days were boarder line abuse. Meliodas notices a muscular blonde man who would train Artemis and would only take perfection. The dark hair woman on the other hand would favor the other girl more but always made sure her kids were happy and enjoy the lessons she would give them. The other girl was there for Artemis but she left and Meliodas felt what Artemis felt that day, pain and betrayal. But the good parts, no matter how small, Artemis was glad to visit them again, like having her first ice cream or hitting the bull's-eyes for the first time and the first time she made a friend without her dad knowing. They both felt the emotions from every memory and they saw the secrets that people try to keep from her but Meliodas ground her from blowing up.

They were almost done with the memories but the last part was the darkest. It was the memories of the _dream_ she has. They didn't see all of it because it was lock.

"It's locked" Meliodas said as he try to open the gate the memory was in but it wouldn't move… not even a little.

"How is that possible?" Artemis asked while touching the surface.

"I have an idea but it's pretty farfetched" Meliodas scratch his head at the idea but it was the only one that made any sense.

"Tell me"

"You...might be a reincarnation of a fairy and only someone you knew back then, from your old life, can open the memories, but that's the only idea I can come up with."

"H-how? I'm not even from here. You saw where I was born at." Artemis stutter

"Well maybe you did in the past life. It could explain your powers and your dream. From what I saw your family isn't as gifted as you…well in anything and they don't have any magic or special abilities like you, for example you are faster than your sister. When you have fun it shows but when you try to think about it the fear your father place holds you back. You need to let go of the past and move forward. I know you're more then you realize because I saw it when you were protecting Elizabeth and using your powers without holding back… And I believe in you as you and Elizabeth believed in me, even without knowing who I was at first."

"You're a funny dude, I hope you know that. But thank you…" Meliodas looked at her for clarification, "Looking back I noticed you're the first person who told me that…that you believe in me. And funny thing is… you know me more than my teammates and that you still accept me even with knowing how my family can and I'm pretty sure Elizabeth would cry for me and tell me she'll be there for me no matter what." Artemis smile like only the pressures she had was finally lifted after so ling. "Well I'm glad to have my memories back."

Meliodas look down with a small smile, squeezed Artemis's hand a little tighter but she does to same to his hand. "Does this mean you're not going to my Airy, now?"

Artemis slap his head at the silly question, "Pipsqueak, I'm not even sure how I got here, and we just saw my memories so I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon. I know I just met you like two or three days ago but you… you feel more like brother that I have known far longer than my own sister and Elizabeth is easily becoming my best friend. So, Pipsqueak will you truly accept me as I am, with the mess up family, bad childhood and the darkness in my life?"

Meliodas put an easy smile on that was so bright there were stars. "Yes, without no doubt. And do you Airy do the same for me, with the darkness and wrath in my heart, horrible life I've lived before and the crazy family I'm looking for?"

"Yes, you got yourself deal Pipsqueak because you're stuck with me until I get back to my world... Just don't forget to show me who you really are one day and know I'll be there to listen or stay by when you need a friend." The two share a smile and out of nowhere Artemis pulled Meliodas into a hug. "Thank you…" Artemis said with a teary smile and since she couldn't help herself, "Don't touch my butt."

Meliodas chuckled in her shoulder, "Ah. Don't worry. Airy… I'm sure you'll find the family you're looking for." Meliodas had no idea to how true those words were. They hug for another minute before letting go of one another. Meliodas told her how to get out of her head and he saw only ten minutes had past. "Huh, that felt longer, right Airy..." Meliodas only heard silences, "…Airy?" Meliodas felt a weight on his lap and saw Artemis was asleep but this time peacefully with a small smile on her face. Meliodas let out a quiet chuckled and smooth down her bangs before patting her head softly and moving her head to the pillow. Meliodas took the arrowhead from her hand and made it into a necklace with a ribbon from her damage dress.

He got an idea to help her feel more comfortable in this world and find a balance between this world and the one she's from.

"Sweet dreams Airy."

End of Flashback

'He may be a perv to princess, but I'm glad to have met him and Elizabeth. I hope one day he and Elizabeth will tell me their stories.' Artemis thought with a smile and playing with the arrowhead she made and was very happy to find out that Meliodas turn it into a necklace from a piece of her dress. Artemis left her room and went to Elizabeth's to talk for a few minutes.

Meliodas open Elizabeth's door and saw the two beautiful ladies that were becoming dear to him, talking and laughing. After watching them for a second he called out to them, "Elizabeth, Airy"

The two girls stop talking and look at the blonde male by the door. "Yes?" "What's up?" the girls replied.

"Could you ladies come downstairs in a minute?"


	5. Our Adventure Begins

**Hi again, thank you for your support and reviews. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I'm happy writing and that many of you guys do like it. My stories are just for fun when I have time to write from work. I hope you enjoy, and if not well that's your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Seven Deadly Sins or Young Justice**

**I only own my mind…. Okay let's have some fun!**

Elizabeth was near the window thinking of her father whom she had a dream about, it was when he was captured by the Holy Knights, she ran away, and stolen some amour. Artemis came into her room to talk and was laying on Elizabeth's bed playing with her necklace and was thinking about last night (last chapter) and was trying to open the lock memories but nothing happen and it was frustrating. Not long later the two girls were talking and laughing about who had the funniest story from childhood, so far Elizabeth was winning.

After a minute they heard Meliodas call out to them from the door, "Elizabeth, Airy"

The two girls sober up their laugher and answers the blonde male, "Yes?"… "What's up?"

"Could you ladies come downstairs in a minute?"

"Coming"..."Whatever"

Elizabeth was looking at Meliodas with admiration and was happy to have found him. Artemis was looking at her clothes, or what's left of it but she just sigh because she was used to it. Thanks to daddy dearest. The left shoulder with the sleeve was rip off so she can see the design, it was a cherry blossom branch form into an arm band that wrap around her bicep twice and in the middle of it was a small wolf like design and something smaller next to it in red but it wasn't clear…like it wasn't finish yet.

* * *

"Um, what is this outfit for?" Elizabeth said softly with a blush forming on her face.

"…Hell no" Artemis said bluntly with a frown and if looks can kill the prevy blonde would be dead 100 times over.

Elizabeth was wearing the...outfit, while Artemis was keeping it at arm's length away from her.

"It's the tavern uniform." The uniform was a tight pink top, with six buttons two going across and three going down. It also has a black ribbon on the collar, the ruffles ended an inch or two above the belly button, a very short black skirt, which barely covers the butt, with a pink belt, one left black thigh high sock, and black and white slipper.

"No offence Princess but it looks a hooker's uniform," Elizabeth didn't mind Artemis's honestly and she was still slightly embarrass about the lack of fabric on her butt. "You really are a perv Pipsqueak. No way in _hell,_ I'm wearing this," Artemis frowned even more at her…brother.

"I'm sorry that this guy's pervy taste are on full display..." Hawk said shamefully for his boss, who has no shame what so ever.

"No kidding. Hey Pipsqueak! You better have something else or I'm walking out." Artemis threatened and threw the 'clothes' at nearby table and cross her arms while tapping her foot to a beat that she remember.

Meliodas stop checking out Elizabeth for a second and look at Artemis like he remember something. "Oh, that reminds me I have something for you..." Meliodas walk to a door that led to who knows where, but he return with a big box in his arms. He threw the box at Artemis and continue to look at Elizabeth shamelessly, whose blush got even brighter.

Artemis place the box on the table and open it. Artemis gasp and asked Hawk where she can change, Hawk showed Artemis a small room to change in before turning to Meliodas. "Where did that box come from?"

"I won it."

"Stop with the short answers."

Artemis came out of the room with a different outfit on as it turns out the box was bigger in the inside because she had a white and gold quiver that was full of arrows on her back, and a beautiful white bow with golden accents that she held loving in her hand. The outfit had thick white and green ribbons that act as forearm protectors. Artemis's still in a corset and showing her left leg but it was different and more comfortable to Artemis. The top is a silvery green and mostly covered by the corset, which is gray and black. The skirt also a silvery green and has a belt to hold it in place, the skirt reach to her right knee and she's wearing white spandex under it too, plus has a knife holder on her left thigh that's bare. And black flats. It also showed off her cherry blossom mark that she has on her left bicep.

Hawk made on noise of approval, "That outfit still has his pervy taste but it looks good on you." Elizabeth look up with gasp of excitement that Artemis looks happy with her new outfit.

"Thank you Hawk... Meliodas," Meliodas snap his head to look at Artemis because ever since they met she never called him by his name, only the nickname she gave him, not that he minded. "Thank you, for giving me a good piece of my old life." Artemis said that with the most passion and gratitude Artemis also gave him a small smile that reveal more than what she said out loud.

Meliodas gave Artemis a big grin and nodded a welcome to her. Elizabeth wonder what happened to her new friends when she was sleeping but before Elizabeth can ask Artemis spoke up. "So you want us to get info or rumors relating to the Sins, correct?" once she put away her new and beautiful bow.

"While we wait tables, is that right?" The princess said to the shorter blonde as he circles around her.

"Info on the Holy Knights would be nice too..."

Elizabeth gave a yelp of surprise. Artemis and Hawk turn their heads and saw Meliodas pulling up Elizabeth's skirt. "Relax, I'm conducting a size check."

"Oh, hell to the no you weren't Pipsqueak! And Princess stop letting him grope you…but…" Artemis quickly slapped Meliodas upside the head before turning her face from angry at Meliodas to sly at Elizabeth. "…unless…you like it." Artemis smirked at the dark blush forming.

Hawk speed over and somehow took hold of Meliodas, "Moron! We got the girls to bring in customers, and you're gonna scare both of them off!" Hawk shouted and started beating Meliodas. Although Artemis was still pretty piss off at the blonde sin who has no shame whatsoever when it came to Elizabeth.

Artemis is having too much fun teasing Elizabeth, who is blushing even harder. Elizabeth quickly pull down her skirt to cover her panties.

Once Elizabeth calm down enough and got Artemis to stop teasing her, she asked Meliodas some questions. "Excuse me...Meliodas-sama? There's something I would like to ask you. Are the Seven Deadly Sins...? Are you really the terrible criminal that the world says you are? If you are, what sort of crime did you commit?"

"Hey princess you're turning into a reporter." Artemis teased again to the silver hair girl and sat on top of one of the tables close by the pair and twirl one of her new arrows.

"What sort of crime, huh?" Meliodas said tilting his head while thinking.

Artemis lean a little closer to Elizabeth and whisper "I bet he'll give you pervert answer." Elizabeth just waved her off and ignore the archer.

"I think that the public has the wrong idea about you. After all you saved me even though you had no idea who I was!" Elizabeth said passionately to both blondes.

The blondes look at one another and Artemis bluntly explained to the Princess, "No, I think he wanted to grope you while saving your ass."

"A-Artemis!" Elizabeth blushed at her friend's honesty.

"To tell you the truth, ten years ago, I traveled all over Liones, stealing all the panties I could find." Meliodas said that with a straight face. Artemis can practicality see the panties floating around him.

"Called it" Artemis flex her fingers ready to hit him also she was eyeing her bow that she needed to practice on. Artemis thinks she found a good target as she eyes Meliodas.

"You're joking, right?" Princess strutted

"I am" Meliodas said

Elizabeth sweat drop and practically dropped.

"Told ya" Artemis proclaimed

"Shhh. I actually groped the boobs of over 1,000 girl" Meliodas said that with a straight face

"I can't tell if you're kidding or not" Artemis made a sweat drop face and played with bow's string. Testing the strength of the string, which was pretty strong.

"Boobs? T-that's a joke, right?" Elizabeth stutter again.

"It is" Meliodas replied

"Please stop toying with me!" The princess yelled at the Sin as her face got a deeper blush.

"Oh be serious" Artemis said to the blonde who doesn't want to give a straight answer to the Princess. But right then and there she got an idea to why he doesn't want to answer, it's what she would have done. No, actually it's what she did do, hiding from her teammates and not telling them in case they react badly. "I don't think he will besides it must be really heinous if he's not speaking about it." Artemis spoke up for him.

"Is it?" Elizabeth asked the male who still has an indifferent look on his face.

"Well maybe"

"So that's a yes" Artemis believed, but also made a mental note to speak to him privately.

The giant green pig that was carrying the bar made an unexpected stop which made everyone lose balance, Artemis had her grace and agility to keep her up right on the table and not on the floor like Hawk but Elizabeth didn't have much luck.

"Hey, be carefully." Meliodas caught Elizabeth by the waist and manage to get a full face press on her breast.

"Cut it out!" Both Hawk and Artemis shouted at the blonde.

They all went outside and saw the village that was down the hill.

"Oh, we're here? This is our next source of information Vanya Village!" Meliodas sound excited for this village.

Hawk's mom went underground and Artemis remember something important. "Oh, right" Artemis walked a little closer to Meliodas and gave him a mighty punch.

"Huh… Ouch!" Meliodas was on the floor about 15 feet away, rubbing the cheek she hit, "What was that for Airy?"

"You know damn well!" Artemis growled at him but what's bugging her just a bit is that she's getting stronger. She knew she was a little weak when she first met them but she wasn't so strong to punch someone back 15 ft., well not without her powers helping her. Artemis look at her hand in shock but curiosity wasn't that behind as well.

Near the village

Meliodas started talking about the village and their ale, "I get my liquor from all over, but Vanya's is special. _(Why)_ Vanya Ale is made from what's touted is the finest water in all Liones and the grapes that grows along the river. It has fans all over."

"Maybe so, but that famous water of theirs has gone bone dry." Said the pig looking down the bridge they were on.

"Damn, what a bad drought, but something's wrong with this picture." Said the archer. Artemis walked a little closer to the bank when she saw the herbs.

"The herbs along the bank are withered, too." Elizabeth noticed and point out.

Artemis walked a little closer to the bank where Elizabeth pointed to the herbs but got deflated when she got close enough and saw they were completely dead, "Man that would have been good help," she whisper to herself. Artemis had lessons and was trained to have knowledge in poison and medicine so herbs would've helped her in the long run. Plus it would be a good way to learn, kill time and maybe even save someone's life.

Meliodas wonder what she meant, he has very good hearing. "Hm, Airy-" But somehow they all heard the commotion in the villages. Artemis tense up, Elizabeth was curious and Meliodas was indifferent. Hawk was the only one to say something, "What's going on?" So they walk a little faster towards the village.

In Vanya Village

There's a large group of people in the middle of the courtyard. "Look at all the people! Do you suppose it's a festival?" Elizabeth excitedly said.

Artemis saw that was more men than women, "I don't think so Princess. There isn't many women out here." Artemis continue watching the men fight over something.

"Yo!" Meliodas addressed the villagers.

"Hey, it's the owner of the Boar Hat!" One of the men recognize Meliodas and greeted him, well kind of.

"Someone's famous" Artemis proclaimed and look at the different building and the well close by.

"Shh, what festival is this?" Meliodas asked while Artemis gave him a glare before walking closer to Elizabeth.

"Does this look like a festival to you? We're trying to pull out a sword that a Holy Knight jabbed into the ground!" The man yelled while throwing his hand back to show the commotion of all the men trying to take out a sword from the ground.

"Hey! It's was only a question. And that's very Arthur like…" Artemis yelled back but quietly said the rest. Elizabeth nodded and look worry for the villagers who are trying their hardest to pull out the sword.

"A Holy Knight stuck his sword in the ground. But why?" Meliodas asked some of the men but an older man came from behind them and explained, "The other day, we incurred the wrath of this Holy Knight. He infused the sword with mana and sealed off all the groundwater sources under the village."

Artemis was listening to the older man but he said 'mana' she briefly remember Meliodas mentioning it for a moment. "Mana?"

"Oh right, it's what you use for your wind and nature powers in other word its magic within your system."

"Ah thanks"

The man from before said, "If we don't do something, it won't just be our water, we'll lose our fruit, too!"

Another distress man spoke up, "If that happens, there'll be no more Vanya Ale...Damn it!"

Artemis and Elizabeth started to wonder what kind of Holy Knight could cause this much damage, Elizabeth turned to Meliodas and asked, "A Holy Knight? Wait, could it be the one that you defeated, Meliodas-sama?"

Artemis thought for a second and compared the damage. The knight was prideful but he didn't look the type to cause this emotional damage, "Highly doubt it."

Meliodas confirm Artemis's though, "You mean that "Twigo" guy? He's no Holy Knight or more precisely, the real ones are way worse than him."

Artemis looked at Meliodas and started to wonder if he was a knight but shrugged it off and listen to the old man, "Only the power of a Holy Knight can draw out the sword of one. It'll be difficult to break it to everyone…" he said the part quietly to where only the travelers heard,"… but this village is done for..."

Elizabeth yelled in shock "No!"

Artemis's eyes got wider and shook her head at the statement, she look around and saw the men giving up, "…not cool"

Before anyone could say anything else, a young boy started to yell out confidently to the crowd, "What's with all the pathetic moaning and groaning, you guys?"

"Who's the kid?" Artemis raise an eyebrow and asked but some man answer her without knowing it.

"Mead"

"Never mind"

Mead was a short kid with messy light brown hair, gray eyes, a dark teal shirt with a cover on his shoulders, a small x scar on his left cheek and brown pant and sandals.

"Some Holy Knight's sword stuck in the ground is nothing. This would be a piece of cake for my buddies, the Seven Deadly Sins." Mead beamed out but instead he got an angry crowd yelling at him.

"That's enough, Mead! Whose fault do you think it is that we're in this fix?! Of all the things to say! Why bring up those criminals?!" A middle age women yelled at the kid.

"She's right! Don't make the Holy Knights any angrier! Do you have a grudge against us?!"

Artemis watched this play out then she recognizes the kid was hiding his true feeling... Meliodas look at her when was snap her head to look at 'Mead' when she figure it out.

"Oh, come on... That isn't why I did it!"

"We've had all we can take of your lies and mischief!"

"Mead, you're a jerk!" Two little kids threw rocks at Mead but they only manage to hit Meliodas in the face and Artemis almost everywhere. "Seriously?"

"Humph! I hate you guys!"

"Yeah, well we hate you more, Mead!"

Meliodas grabbed Mead and placed him in Artemis's arms and started running away from the angry crowd that was throwing more rocks and wanted to get to his tavern faster.

"Hey, why are you dragging me?! Answer me Pipsqueak!"

"Serves you! Jerks! Jerks!"

"Why are they hitting us?"

"Stop it, all of you!" the old man shouted to the villagers.

Meliodas got Artemis and Mead into the tavern. Artemis dumped the kid on a chair and glare at her brother who drag her for no reason.

"Well, that sure sucked... Airy go gets some bandaged."

Artemis glare at him for another second before he pointed to the cuts on her arm. Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah" and went behind the bar to grab the bandages.

"Kiddo, what was all that-"

"You're a kid, too"

"No, he's really not." ... "I'm really not" The blondes said at the same time. Artemis was back with a small box and handed to Meliodas. "Ah Airy. Thank you, and sit please."

"I hate you" Artemis sat on one of the chairs that were close to the kid.

Meliodas chuckled because he knew she didn't, he checked her injuries which were a few scratches and a couple bruises here and there.

"What is this, a tavern?" the kid questioned as he turned his head to look at everything.

"Yep" Artemis impatiently answer.

"Stop moving. It's the Boar Hat. It's my place" Meliodas found more marks on her shoulders. He was putting cream on them, Artemis hiss at the cold cream and tapped her foot. Artemis wasn't used to someone helping her clean her wounds, even back in her world she would take care of herself. But… Artemis didn't mind that he's helping her but it still felt weird and foreign to her.

Artemis watched the kid from the corner of her eye and noticed he was up to something before she called him out he spoke out, "I'm hungry"

"If you answer my question, I'll feed you." Meliodas checked the back of her neck, Artemis got annoyed, "Oh for the love of-"

Meliodas chuckled and patted her shoulder, "You're fix up."

"Finally and thanks." Artemis used the rest of the bandages to wrap up her elbows just in case.

"Food first, then I'll talk." Mead smugly said as if he figured out something.

Artemis was about to stop the kid but Meliodas just kick her leg to stop her from talking. "Ouch!"

Meliodas quickly made chicken with vegetables and brought it out for the kid. Artemis raised both her eyebrows because she knew chicken takes a lot longer to cook but she smirked and got out of the way and went behind the bar. "Whoa, that looks good! I'm going in!" Mead took his first bit and then... "Blech!"

"Well, he never said it was good food" Artemis amusedly smirked while pouring a drink for Meliodas and herself and walked back to the table.

"Yep! So is it true? That stuff about being friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas nodded to Artemis and asked the kid.

"That tasted so bad I forgot... Hang on, that smell... That's Vanya Ale, isn't it? Is it okay for kids like to be drinking that?"

"I told you, I'm not a kid"

"Hm, so you know your drink…Nice. I drank before and for your information, _kid_, I'm a teenager and nothing bad happens... What?" The boys have her a strange look before going back to the conversation. Artemis rolled her eyes and went back to her ale.

"That stuff tastes really good huh?"

The blondes share a look, smile and said "Yep" and "Oh yeah"

"It's the best ale there is, sweet and full bodied!" Mead said passionately, "That's what the grown-ups said, anyways." and softly at the end while scratching his cheek that had a blush.

Artemis and Meliodas shared a chuckled and almost finish off their drinks when Elizabeth and Hawk came in the tavern after talking to the old man who's actually the village headman.

"Hey, you two" Meliodas greeted them with his mug.

"Sup Princess, Pork"

"Hawk not pork"

"Mead, I hear that you're quite the prankster. The village headman told me all about you." Elizabeth softly scorn the kid.

"What's with you? Who do you think you are, lady?"

"A reporter" the blonde girl mumbled in her mug. Meliodas was the only one who heard her and pulled on her braid "Quiet Airy" she got him back by flicking his forehead.

Elizabeth was telling a story about her father and her to Mead. Artemis was thinking about her own family and was so lost in thought she didn't realize Meliodas looking at her and Mead asking Artemis a question.

"Hey Lady" Mead called out to Artemis.

"Hm"

"Do-do you have any family stories?"

Artemis just look at the kid with a blank face before looking at the others. Elizabeth was hoping to learn more about her friend, Hawk was waiting, and Meliodas gave an encouraging nod to say something and will make sure they won't ask too many question. Artemis sighed, "Not really… my family is… different than princess but… do you want to hear it?"

"Sure" Mead didn't think she had it bad as he did but he was wrong.

"OK, but I'll keep it short. My family is not like yours or princess because my mom was put in jail when I was six, my sister abandon me when I was eight and my father... Well how about I show you what he does on a 'good day'... Elizabeth can you pull down my dress a little?"

"S-Sure"

Artemis's back was facing them. Elizabeth was the first to see all the scars on her back and stared in shock. "Oh my..." Mead look at her back with a face of horror.

"Artemis..." Hawk softly cry out.

Meliodas, while indifferent his mug was cracking from his tight grip. Even though he already knew about the scars and how she got every one of them it still makes him… angry. That a father could be so cruel his own daughter and still expects her to follow his every move.

Mead started to cry and spoke truthfully, "I don't lie and stuff just to get a rise out of people, either and you don't deserve those scars…"

Elizabeth moved Artemis's dress back in place and took a step when Artemis turned around to face Mead, "You can't pick your family but you can make bonds and form your own family…" Artemis look at Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk before going back to the kid, "and thanks" Artemis finished the rest of her drink, wishing it can stop the memories but no such luck.

"Will you tell us about it?" Elizabeth said softly to Mead, hoping he would explain a little more.

Mead told them the story about how he and his parents came to the village as travelers a few years ago. But his parents died on epidemic and the villagers took Mead in and raised him as one of their own. He was happy for a while but he didn't have a real family to go home to. So he got jealous and started lying, joking around and playing pranks on everyone.

"Is that also why you put the bug in the Holy Knight's drink?" The silver girl asked politely.

Mead slam his fist down on the table "No! I did it because that knight treated everyone like crap!"

"So in your own way you were fighting for them." Artemis understood what he felt, he didn't want them to worry about him because what if he was upset or hurt he didn't know who or where to go to, so he put on a strong, cocky face in front of the villagers so he can be a passing thought to them. It's what she did to her team. Put on a strong front and kept their questions to a minimum, and now she doesn't know when she'll go back and tell them. The truth is still scary for her but she has to face it and hope for the best but for now she has the greatest friends she can ask for.

"The adults and kids alike go to a lot of time and trouble to make great ale! And that jerk insulted them all! Holy Knights are no good bastard!"

"Here here" Artemis rise her mug for a mock toast, with one look inside her mug and she needed more ale.

"What about that talk of you being friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas hoped Mead did know them or at least heard rumors of one close by.

"I-I lied" Mead embarrassedly admitted.

"I see. I gotta admit, my hopes were up a little." Artemis patted Meliodas shoulder softly before filling his mug back up.

"But why would you lie about that?" The princess asked and smile slightly at the two blondes who were drinking more.

"Yeah kid, why?" as did the blond girl.

"Well, the seven deadly sins are wanted by the holy knights, right? If they're being hunted by the evil holy knights, then aren't the seven deadly sins the good guys?" Elizabeth and Artemis gave each other a look then look at Meliodas.

Artemis look at Mead and shrug. "More or less"

"What?" Meliodas look up at the girls.

"Nothing" they said together with a small laugh that sounded like silver bells to Mead.

They heard a louder commotion from the village then before, "That's coming from the village!" Mead's worry for his village and ran out the door. "Mead!" Elizabeth yelled worriedly for the kid.

"Hey wait up!" wanting some fun Artemis followed Mead outside. "Lady…" Mead was shock but happy that she wanted to help him.

"Grab my hand." Mead hesitantly grabbed onto Artemis's hand but Artemis tighten her grip used her power of wind to get to the village faster. Mead was screaming from the top of his lungs at the speed, they got to the village and they heard the villagers talking about Mead and his mistake. "Damn it, if only Mead hadn't pulled that stupid stunt..." Mead let go of Artemis's hand and ran pass the villagers and guards to get to the sword and he try to pull it out.

"Mead!" A villager yelled out in surprised.

"You again? This isn't gown be any fun at all if it's just the kid. The levy is now 20 times normal!" The guard shouted out to the people. They were getting more upset with Mead and the levy they had to pay to the ugly guards.

"You can't pull out that sword, and you know it." One of the men yelled at Mead who ignore him and the rest of the villagers and continue to try and pull out the sword.

"That's enough!" The middle age woman shouted with worry and distress.

"Nobody likes you. Or wants you here. Get out of my way," Artemis pushed the guards, quite harshly, out of the way to get closer to Mead, "Excuse me. Mead!"

Artemis finally got to Mead and softly push Mead to the side a bit. "Lady… why?" Mead questioned her when she placed her own hands on the sword. "Let's Arthur this sword up, shall we." Artemis took hold of the sword and pulled on it making it come out about a foot or two. Everyone gasps because after days of trying to pulled the sword out or at least get it to move an inch…but this girl, came out of nowhere and pulled it out a little but suddenly the mana within the sword electrocutes her and throws her back into a building.

"Lady!" Mead yelled out of fear if she was badly hurt from the shock and slamming into a wall.

"I was not expecting that…" Artemis started to get up and held her now bloody hand while looking at Mead with determination. "Mead, I'm good, besides didn't I loosen that bloody sword already?"

"Y-yes"

"Now go and finish pulling that damn thing out" Artemis was still feeling the lighting from the sword and her hands were bleeding. "Damn that hurts like a mother-…"

Mead and some villager kids went back to the sword, but it still wouldn't come out, even with some of it already out. Some of the other older villagers try to stop them but they didn't listen and try with all their might to pull it out. The older man, the village headman, from earlier walk out in front of the crowd. "Headman…"

"Who was it that wounded our pride as ale markers? Was it Mead? No! Haven't that boy's actions always expressed what we all really felt?" The Headman change everyone's thoughts.

The woman and the kids who threw rocks at him started to help Mead and the others pull at the sword. "Auntie?"

"The headman is right. You aren't to blame."

"Hey! Did you people hear what we said it's 20 times now! 20!" The guards shouted while sitting on a water hole and drank some ale they stolen.

"Oh, do shut up" Artemis said to them bluntly, swipe the mugs from their hands and kick them off the water hole.

"Leave this to the menfolk, Mead. Okay!" One of the man said to him but Mead wouldn't move so the men just help him out. "Let's do it!"

"Finish what I started Mead!" Artemis shout passionately as she saluted with a mug.

"It's not even budging!"

"Come out! Come out damn it!"

"Look at the desperate expression on his face!"

"Here's to morons!"

"People who can't appreciate good booze don't deserve to drink it." Meliodas took the stolen ale from one of the guards and Artemis handed another mug to him as he walked towards the fallen group of men and Mead who tried their best to pull out the sword.

"That hit the stop. Sorry, I don't have any money on me right now." Meliodas walk up to Mead and set down the empty mugs he drank from, "Can I pay with this?" Meliodas smoothly pull out the sword for all to see.

"Impossible! Only a holy knight could pull out that sword! How could a kid like that...What's that sound?" The guards were shocked and the water hole they sat on exploded with water and drop kick their asses.

'He's amazing; all right... That's the power of one of the seven deadly sins.' Elizabeth thought while watching Meliodas.

"Hang on, mister are you and the lady really…?" Mead question him and Artemis who were rebadging her hands.

"Yep! I really am the proprietor of a fine drinking establishment!"

"Yes! I really this guy's sister and bartender!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"We know. Enough about us, don't you have something left to do?" The blondes said to Mead as the villagers came a little closer while looking guilty, ashamed and embarrassed for their actions.

"Mead... What we did was wrong can you ever forgive us?" The Headman apologize to Mead.

"What right do I have to forgive you? I'm not one of you..." Mead started to crack but needed the push that the blondes gave him. "Go on." Artemis and Meliodas push him closer to the Headman and the villagers.

"Wh-what the hell? What do you mean, go on? I don't... understand..."

"Mead..."

"Mead..."

Mead finally crack and started crying and run all the way to Headman, hugging him and anyone else he can put his arms to, it finally felt like home for Mead and the villagers.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but you can't fool your heart." Meliodas said to the girls and himself. Artemis looked at the villages with a sad smile on her face before pulling Elizabeth and Meliodas into her own hug which they returned.

* * *

"A toast to Meliodas and Artemis of the Boar Hat! Cheer!"

"I'm...not sure if I'll be any good... It's my first time doing something like this. My heart is pounding." Elizabeth was very nervous and Meliodas was taking full advanced at that. "Ah, I see. It's your first time. Trying saying it again. One more time. Ouch!"

"Prev…" Artemis hit Meliodas on the head and it gave him a bump.

"Artemis! You are supposed to be resting." Elizabeth told at the stubborn healing blonde.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And you are getting hot and bothered on your first try and you haven't even started." Artemis sigh and calmed down a bit, "Just try to do the job first than work up to gathering info."

Meliodas nodded with agreement, "She's right, don't worry about gathering Intel. Just focus on your waitressing today. The important thing is to relax while you're out there."

"Right! I'll be relaxed!"

'She's doomed' everyone, but those who did have long silver hair and blue eyes, had the same though when watching Elizabeth work for the first time.

"Sorry! I mean it, I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't order this? Then who..."

"Over here!" A man try to somewhat help out.

"Coming!"

"Looks like I'm gonna have no shortage of scraps." Hawk said plainly, Meliodas and Artemis watched Elizabeth with no emotions and nodded their heads in agreement.

After watching Elizabeth trying to work Artemis help out and fix a lot of the orders, while Mead was giving Elizabeth grief when she took a break. "You've never waited tables here before have you?"

"Eep!"

"A blind man could tell. You totally suck at it!"

"Mead! Don't you start talking big again?! Haven't you learned your lesson from today? If you get too full of yourself, we'll leave you in the Forest of White Dreams." The auntie scold the cocky kid but he quickly change his attitude.

Elizabeth was eavesdropping on their conversation and found out that there was a Forest that was so scary and spooky that even the holy knights won't go near it.

* * *

Approx. 7 miles Northeast of Vanya Village. Fort Solgres

"M-moments ago, we received a report from our soldiers station in Vanya. A-an unidentified boy and girl pulled out your sword, Sir Gilthunder"

A guard showed the sword to his upper, "It must have been some random fluke that let those kids-"

"A fluke…that let kids remove a sword a Holy Knight thrust into the ground?" A young man with a powerful presence walked up to a high tower that had a big open window.

"N-no, Sir!" The guard stuttered at the question.

"Give me Vanya Village's range and heading. Be exact."

"Y-yes, Sir. It lies to the Fort's four o'clock. It's 7.3 miles away."

"Would you mind leading me your spear?" The young man said to a guard at the entrance of the door.

"Not at all Sir." The guard handled his spear and the man placed it on his shoulder and got ready. 'It should be about this angle.' The man use his power of lightning gave a mighty throw and the spear disappear into the sky.

"Now tell about this girl..."

* * *

The Vanya Village

Artemis and Meliodas, both felt a disturbance in the air.

Artemis put down a mug she was cleaning, "Hey I'm taking a break" and walk out.

"Wait Artemis- oh well. Hey shouldn't you go after her, Elizabeth I mean? The princess ran out. Are you gonna go comfort her?"

"Gotta pee." Meliodas also walk out on Hawk.

"Sheesh, what a slacker of a boss and a lazy bartender. Responsibility for this place rests on my shoulder roasts."

Once Artemis left the tavern she saw Princess sitting by the edge but something else pull her to go outside. Meliodas step outside as well, and Elizabeth reacted. "Meliodas-sama, Artemis"

"Yo"..."Hey" the blondes greeted the princess.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm still on shift. But watching Mead and the villagers, it brought up memories of the father."

"Oh?"

"It's ok to think about him." Artemis somewhat try to comfort the girl.

"But I hope he's okay?" Elizabeth was feeling a little guilty and homesick but has hope for the future because of the blondes that are with her.

The blondes were looking up at the sky searching for something and moved every few seconds but Elizabeth didn't see them acting weird because she wasn't facing them her back was.

Artemis looked up and took a few steps to the right, 'What the hell is this feeling?'

"Around here, maybe?"

"A little more to the left Pip."

"But you found me, didn't you? And Airy. If you hadn't wanted to help your people and stumbled into my place they'd have no chance at all."

"There is something you're meant do to, Princess."

"Exactly. And I have something that I'm meant to do, Airy watch out." Meliodas try to warn Artemis but it came too late.

"Wha- OUCH" Artemis got a new cut on her hand this time her left hand since her right got cut up by the sword's lightning. And both blondes fell down the cliff.

"Meliodas-sama! Artemis!" The princess screamed in fear.

'What the hell was that?' Artemis thought while getting up and checking her hands, Artemis was a little upset that both hands were cover in blood and she just change her bandages too. Damn it.

Elizabeth came running down the hill to check on her friends that fell down the hill in a fast pace. "Artemis! Meliodas-sama! Does that spear belong to the Holy Knight who attacked the village?"

"Ohhh, probably. That's the same energy I felt earlier." Artemis finally figured out but knew she had to talk to Meliodas about the strangeness of her powers and new found strengthens.

"She's right, I think that's our hint to leave the village as soon as possible." Meliodas flexed his left hand that was also bleeding.

"But what if this place is attacked again?" Elizabeth worried for Mead and his family.

"They're in more danger if we stay, Princess." Artemis told the princess.

"It'd be nice if we had a place we could hide." Meliodas said to the girls and look up at the sky.

"Now that you mention it..." Elizabeth remember the conversation with Mead and his auntie.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth explained what she heard from Mead about the Forest of White Dreams and how holy knights don't even go in there. To Meliodas and Artemis it sounded like perfect for place for them to hide in for away.

"That settles it, then. But we're not gonna hide. We're gonna do what we're meant to do." Meliodas said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" The princess asked

"Hold up you don't mean..." The archer thought it was crazy that they would find another...

"Yeah, I bet that one of us lives there. Let's go! Let's find my fellow Sins!"

"Right!" Elizabeth said excited.

"Well let's get on with this adventure then Pipsqueak! Princess!" Artemis grab them to get to the giant green pig faster and tell the villagers to get out and go home.

* * *

A couple of miles away is a girl sleeping in the forest ground.


	6. Lighting and Blood

**This chapter is about Elizabeth and Artemis learning about their families and friends. It was too cute to pass up. Hello again!! I'm sorry I haven't update in so long but, I promise to have more upd****ates soon! Thank you for the love and support! Please RR. Thank you and good day everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Deadly Sins or Young Justice.****Thank you for your time. Happy reading!**

* * *

A day before they got to the Forest of White Dreams, Elizabeth and Artemis had a chat in Elizabeth's room.

"Artemis?" Elizabeth called out to the blonde laying on her bed playing with the air.

"Hm, what's up Princess?" Artemis said.

"Ah-h, you can call me Elizabeth"

"Hm-nah, it's the nickname I gave you when we first met, I'm not going to change it" Artemis sat up to look the silver hair girl who blushes quite easily.

Elizabeth knew Artemis like giving out nicknames but what Elizabeth didn't know is when Artemis gives nicknames she feels like she can trust them and when she gets a nickname back, Artemis feels honor to be their friend but no one knows that. Not even her team, whom she now just calls by name not the nicknames she gave them.

Elizabeth wanted to give Artemis her own because she is her friend well more like best friend after a week of living with each other, how could you not get to know one another, "A-alright, then I'll give you one! What does your name mean?"

"Ha-ha sure Princess, Artemis is a goddess in my world, she's the goddess of the night and of the hunt, plus a master at archery." She smirk while explaining.

"So I'll call you... Goddess!" Elizabeth ardently said after a few seconds thinking about the prefect nickname for her best friend.

Artemis was surprised at the nickname, usually its Arty, Mis, or Tiger but she wasn't ever called Goddess because she felt like someone was making fun of her name so Artemis try to stop Elizabeth from using it, "H-hey, can you-"

Elizabeth quickly used her puppy eyes and pouted, "Please…"

Artemis knew she couldn't win and it was fair because she calls Elizabeth, Princess, because it's perfect for her. Artemis sigh and dramatically fell back on the bed, "Fine."

Elizabeth did a happy dance and Artemis laugh at her friend's silliness for making her a nickname.

After a few minutes of laughing Elizabeth wanted to ask something for a while now, "Um, can you tell me more about yourself and your family?"

Artemis knew Elizabeth was going to get curious and ask so she sigh and nodded, "Sure, my family is kind of mess up as you heard before but I'll go into detail. My father, the bastard, his name is Lawrence. He trained my sister and I since we were five or six to become assassins or mercenaries, and our training was tough we had to fight with one another every two weeks, learn how to deal with hungry, cold, heat, poison, animals, plants, and so many others. It was a test, each and every time. If one of us don't do it prefect we had to get extra training from him plus a few day in the woods and survive. On good days it would be a hard slap or some type of physical abuse."

Artemis got up and paced the room but she kept going. "Those were the easier days…The bad days, those were not fun at all. When my dad had a bad day at work and had to train us right after, he wasn't in the mood for anything but perfection. One tiny mistake, that's all it took…We spent a week in the woods, what's even worst if my sister and I ever met in the same place we would have to fight and whoever won got what the other had to survive. In the woods he did give me a weapon it depend on the punishment, if I had a knife I was only a day away from home. A bow meant about a week or so. We also had to face mental abuse and learn how to control our emotions and take it whatever we get. And so on. Later when it was just my dad and I, he had to get creative with my training because I was learning fast. Faster than my sister ever did, so my dad quickly beat me into submission whenever I got mouthy or try to leave. Meliodas pointed it out to me once but that's when I realize my dad isn't here and I can finally make my own choices without him standing over me or asking for information."

Artemis was relax again but she tense up a little when she spoke about the next family member, "My sister's name is Jade, before she left we were close. We had our own secret place, our childhood Wonderland, somewhere in the woods. When our dad was away on a job, Jade would be Cheshire Cat and I would be Alice and for a little bit we would act or pretend that we're actual children for a few hours and not trained assassins. Jade would sometimes fill in a mother role and teach me how to survive in the fun and easy way with cooking, cleaning, dealing with annoying people and other stuff. I truly do miss those times but she left... She left me… God, she promised me, she promised to take care of me, to take me away from the life styles we were forced into because our parents were in the life but instead she left me. She left me with that monster… I had to suffer… I had to take on the pain he given me because she left…That's when I got my very first scar... at the age of 8…once he knew she left…he took it out on me…At first it was just small ones, but as I got older, stronger, faster I got larger ones from him and to those I was forced to work with. Due to the life style I grew up in, it was kill or be killed…"

Artemis pause for a second from the rush of memories before continuing while Elizabeth watch her friend with admiration and respect and didn't say anything about the tears pouring down Artemis's face.

"My mom, her name is Paula, and my sister is her favorite because of the hair. They both have wild black hair, and Jade takes after her more than I do, but mom was my protector from my father before she was put into jail. She was put into jail because she loved my father so much but with him...not so much. He left her while she was hurt, scared and paralyzed from the waist down. I used to sneak out and visit her whenever I was able. And we would just talk about everything under the sun but sometimes we would just enjoy the silences and remember what the other look like because we didn't know when we saw each again. The first year Jade went with me to see her but when she left mom got upset but still had on a smile when she saw one of her daughters visiting her when they can. I think my favorite is when she would tell me stories about the different places she's been to and the people she met and how one day she would show me the secret of the world. She hasn't yet but I hope so that would. But those days didn't really help me at all. Because after all Daddy Dearest sees everything."

Artemis finally wiped the tears off her face and lay down on Elizabeth's lap, "Believe it or not. This is the first time I've felt...free. You, Meliodas and Hawk save me from the darkness inside me. I mean I still have some but the big part…the part I have been as afraid of… I let go of that fear and found the thing I always wanted..." Artemis had a faraway look in her eye but they got brighter again.

Elizabeth lean down a bit and smooth down Artemis's bang. (Just Meliodas did on that one night). "And what's that?" she softly asked.

Artemis had a beautiful smile, one that was spoke with peace, awe and joy and so she said, "A family… siblings I always wanted to have… while it's small and kind of broken it better than what I have or I could have ever dreamed of."

Elizabeth chuckled and they sat in silences for a few minutes before Elizabeth asked Artemis if she wanted to hear about her family. Artemis nodded and so Elizabeth told her she was adopted, and has two older sisters and a loving father. Elizabeth spoke of her happy childhood and the times her father got hurt or sick because she wanted some attention from him.

She also talk about her older sister Margaret who was the lady of the family and talked about a boy named Gil, when they were younger and how they would play with Elizabeth whenever she asked. Gil was like an older brother and his best friend would come by and amuse them as well.

Next was her other sister Veronica and Artemis knew she would butt heads with her because they sounded alike plus she was also a tomboy. She loved to fight and practice with swords and cut her hair short to her ears. Veronica was the shortest one but made it up from her strengths and will to fight. Veronica would also call Elizabeth…Ellie.

Both of her sisters have their protectors and shields who are they're the princesses sword or bodyguards. The sisters also have purple or light violet hair and amber eyes.

Elizabeth looks up to them and hopes they are safe and happy and that her father is in good health.

Artemis got up from Elizabeth lap and pull her into hug, not long Elizabeth held tighter and cried her heart out for her family, for her kingdom, for peace, for finding the rest of the Sins and for Artemis. A beautiful blonde girl who open her heart after leaving it closed for so long and was finally able to set it free.

This was the moment the girls became best friends and they were on their way to becoming sisters but they had to deal with some problems and ideals later in the future. But with the sun setting, the two girls slept peacefully with their hands holding onto one another.

* * *

_And now we continue the journey of The Forest of White Dreams._

* * *

In a decade forest with no signs of life or any animals, only death, silence and loneliness. Our travelers wander in further looking for...well... Anything.

"Hey, are you sure about this? It's been three hours since we entered the forest. There's no sign of any animals, much less people." The pig was shaking and kept looking everywhere because the forest is freaking him out.

"And you're looking tasty" One of the blondes said to the pig while looking around. The forest while decade it's dense with trees and fog making it hard to know where they are going or where they came from.

"Eep!"

"You're right Hawk. Meliodas-sama, is one of the Seven Deadly Sins really hiding in the forest?" The princess question.

"Probably" the boy said without missing a beat.

"We came here without any hard evidence?!"

"I agree with Pork" Artemis look at the blonde hair boy and wonder if he got dropped on the head as a baby. Artemis mean, she does know who he was but seriously, come on.

"You know, rumors say that there's a terrifying monster lurking in this forest!" the pig yelled at the boy scared for his life.

"Oh calm down you piglet, we're fine except for Princess." Artemis rolled her eyes and pointed out.

"Wha-" Hawk was cut off by Elizabeth's yelp.

"What's wrong?!" Hawk started looking for a threat that cause her to make that noise.

"What did I just say!" Artemis knew exactly what happen to the princess.

"S-something touched my bottom..." Elizabeth said uncomfortably.

"Relax. It's me." Meliodas said without shame and still had a hand on Elizabeth's bottom.

"Pipsqueak!!"

"Whoa, that's good news!" Elizabeth wipe her forehead in relief.

"Good how?!"

"Putting that aside..."

"You think that lets you off the hook?!"

As Pipsqueak explain that he does have evidence, sort of. About the forest is so difficult to travel on horseback and very easy to lose your bearing and that pretty much everyone goes around it. And that it's the perfect place to hide.

"And where did you get that info from genius?" While the blondes were sort of arguing, Elizabeth and Hawk saw some shadows moving around.

"Let's get moving you two!" Hawk said back to the two blonds.

"Don't be in such a rush. Nobody likes a-" Meliodas started.

" -high- strung piglet." Artemis finished. The Terrible Two said back to the high strung piglet.

"Who are you calling a high-strung piglet?!

Well?! There's a herd of Hawks!"

-A herd of Hawks?!

-What the..." Out of nowhere there was a pack full talking pigs who like look Hawk.

"This is the monster of the forest?" Elizabeth look at the pigs with concern and confusion.

"This certainly qualifies as terrifying..." Meliodas said pull out his broken sword and Artemis grab her bow and notch a few arrows without anyone noticing.

"Meliodas! Get it straight, I'm the real one!

-Says you, you fake!

-Shut up, piggy!" The piglets yelled out to Meliodas. While the argue Meliodas and Artemis did what they had to do, attack them all with no mercy.

"They're ruthless..." All the Hawks said to themselves.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth yelled out. All the Hawks hide behind Elizabeth for protection of the two heartless blondes.

"Elizabeth! Even my mom never hit me!" Hawk said but there was now only one Hawk.

"Hawk? Who's there?" Elizabeth saw a shadow of a person, who just happen to be...

"Wh-what the..." Artemis said getting ready to shoot but saw the next around of copies.

"I-it's me?" Elizabeth stammered out as she look at the look likes.

"Meliodas-sama!"

-You know it's me right?

-Hey, I'm the real one!

-No, I'm the real one!

-You are not!

-I'm the real one!" All the Elizabeths said to get Meliodas attention.

Artemis and Meliodas jump on a small cliff in front of the Elizabeths, Hawk just walk up without getting notices. Artemis look around and sigh because she didn't want to hurt her friend but she looked at them with concern because of the perv next to her. "Now this is terrifying. Hey Pip, I bet your in heaven, aren't you"

"It's a bevy of boobies!" Meliodas excitedly said with stars in his eyes as he eyed at the group. Artemis face palm and wanted to slap him. "And we lost him"

"This isn't the time!" Hawk scream at the blond boy who was still eyeing the sea of silver hair.

"Leave this place... Leave... Get out of the forest human..." A ghostly voice was heard but the travelers didn't pay attention to it at the time.

"Meliodas-sama" All the Elizabeths said waving their hands.

"I can't tell which is which at all." Meliodas said as he sat down.

"Really now..." Artemis replied with sarcasm knowing he was going to do something dumb.

"Meliodas-sama..."

"What to do, what to do? Which of you is the real one?" Meliodas said to the group.

"I am! You can trust me! I'll do anything for you!"

'_Oh, how fantastic. Just what we need a girl telling a perv she'll do anything...'_ Artemis though to herself and roll her eyes.

"Great! Then starting right now, I want all of you to do exactly as I say!" Meliodas said with too much glee. But the girls were looking hesitant at the request but Meliodas asked again, sort of. "Well?"

"O-okay!" The Elizabeths agreed after a slight hesitation.

"NOT OKAY!!" Artemis yelled at the blond who just hush her, "Shh quite." Artemis roll her eyes again and threw her arms in the air.

"Now, raise your right hand high! Put your left on your cheek. Now call out my name in a bashful voice!"

"Meliodas-sama" The girls did what he said and Artemis cross her arms and was fuming on the side of the display. '_Note to self: Remind me to hit him'_ Artemis though it couldn't get worst.

"Now squeeze your boobs!" Artemis was wrong, of course it can get worst.

'_Scratch that I'm going to kill him_' Artemis grab a knife out of nowhere and hit Meliodas on the head with the butt of the knife when he was being a pervert. "A glorious sight!... Ouch!"

"Hurry up and find the real one!" Hawk yelled out and pull his hair again.

"Get out...Get out!" The ghostly voice got louder but this time Artemis heard it clearly and held the knife tight but loose. "The hell..."

"You will never make it through this forest..."

"Watch me then!" Artemis argue with the voice, Meliodas saw Artemis ready to jump and run so he stop his fun with, "Okay, one last order! Jump as high as you can!"

"Jump!" All the fake Elizabeths jumped.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" The real Elizabeth said sitting down and the fakes look in shocked, Meliodas and Artemis attack the fakes and found out what they really were.

"Ack, they're Hide-and-Seeks! Prankster imps! These guys were the monster of the forest all along?" Hawk said in surprise.

"Hmm, maybe"

"Let's follow them!"

"Right!"

"Oh, right! You can have these back. I'm off!" Meliodas gave Elizabeth a small ball of cloth and ran away quickly from Artemis.

"I'm going to kill you Pipsqueak!!" Artemis yelled at him ready to kill him.

"So you stole them?!" Elizabeth yelled in surprise and embarrassment as she looked at her undergarments.

* * *

"Keep an eye on them! There should be something in the direction they're running!" Meliodas said to the group.

"Huh?"

"Is that..."

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, no way! You don't think they plan to attack her, do you?"

"Attack a little girl like her?"

"I don't think she's little..." Artemis slow to a jog and the others found her example as they got closer.

"Why do you say that...?"

"Little..."

"Wow, I was right"

"Diane-sama!" The imps said to their mistress.

"Told ya she ain't so little." Artemis smirked but was still a little worry for what will happen next.

"Now, now there is no need to be hostile" Meliodas said to Artemis.

"Why you little-" Artemis was about to hit but cut off by the imps.

"Diane-sama! We accidentally allowed in Holy Knight trespassers! Diane-sama!" The imps said trying to get out of trouble and hoping the giant will kill the trespassers.

"HEY, I am not one of those-" Artemis yelled but got surprise by the giant getting up. "HOLY- ST*!!"

"Oh, hang on... Is she the Giant in the..."

"Did you say Holy Knight?"

"Damn..."

"She's huge!"

"No! We aren't Holy Knight, we're-" Everyone said at once but before they could do anything someone got kidnap.

"Pipsqueak?!"

"Meliodas-sama?"

"He's up there!" Hawk saw Meliodas in the grip of the giant girl.

"You're a Holy Knight?" The giant asked Meliodas with a glare.

"Is she gonna eat him?" Hawk asked with worry.

"I kind of hope so" Artemis said with no hesitation making Hawk squeal.

"Let go of Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth brashly said hoping to get Meliodas back on the ground. Artemis pull her friend behind her just in case.

"Meliodas?" The giant asked with narrow eyes fill with questions.

"Hi, Diane! What's it been, 10 years?" Meliodas waved and said like he wasn't going to get eating.

"Captain!" Diane, the giant, got a happy love stuck look and gave the blond her version of hugs.

"Damn, oh well" Artemis saw Meliodas not get eaten and shook her head but shrug.

"Captain! Captain! Captain! I've missed you so much, Captain!"

"Close your mouths" Artemis saw Elizabeth and Hawk's jaw drop at the reunion of the sins. But they somber up and Elizabeth ask herself, "Captain?"

"Diane? Hang on, don't tell me this big chick is one of the Seven Deadly Sins! Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy?!" Hawk realize what Diane is still staying to Meliodas.

"Captain, you shouldn't have! You remembered how much I love roasted whole hog!" Diane joyfully thank Meliodas and with a very quick speed no one saw Hawk was tied up on a stick on top of a fire. Artemis starting laughing and smiling, "I like her"

"No, I'm not edible! That's hot!" Hawk try to get away from the growing flames that are close to his rump.

"Hahaha"

"Right, I can't eat you unless I cook you first!" Diane spun the stick.

"That's not what I meant! My back's burning up!"

"Wow, something sure smells good." Meliodas commented.

"Damn right brother" Artemis agree with him and grab spices from... Well who knows where.

"Hey, don't pretend that you can't see me down here! And Artemis stop putting spices on me! I know you can hear me!"

"Oh, Pipsqueak fully cook or medium" Artemis asked Meliodas with a teasing voice.

"Oi!!" Hawk finally was free from the flames and Elizabeth try to help.

"Okay, but who are these girls?" Diane said with a slight sadness for not eating.

"H-how do you do, Diane-sama? I'm Elizabeth. I'm imposing on Meliodas-sama to let me travel with him." Elizabeth introduced.

"Sup, I'm Artemis, just traveling with these guys till I find my way back home." Artemis said with a laid back tone and sat down on one the rocks.

"They're all alone with you, Captain?" Diane asked with a curiosity.

"Plus one pig." Meliodas nodded in agreed not knowing the danger he was about to be in.

"Oh, really?"

"Really! Oh, also--"

"You filthy womanizer!"

"I DO like her! Ha-ha" Artemis laugh at Meliodas getting pummel but from the force she's using Artemis got push back, "Whew...Too far!" Artemis laugh at Meliodas getting plumped but Diane's strong hits were making Artemis fly back because of her powers she was a lot lighter in this world then she was back home.

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth yelled out with fear hoping Meliodas was still alive.

"I thought I'd finally been reunited with the man I love, but he's with another woman! You've shattered my delicate little heart. But if you have an explanation tell me now." Diane, living up to her sin name was still beating the crap out of Meliodas.

Artemis got flew back a couple of meters, "Damn that's too far, I can still hear them, good"

"What's to explain? I just--" Meliodas try to explain but Diane just got more frustrated with him and beat him even harder.

"Again seriously-- Holy Sh--!" Artemis got flew back even more and hit her head.

* * *

**Pipsqueak POV**

"None of your excuses! Captain, you pervert! You philanderer!"

"Meliodas-sama..."

"What's up with her?" Hawk asked to one in particular.

"Captain, you're such a jerk!" Diane said with one last punch before she calm down enough to listen what was going on. "So anyway, to put a stop to the Holy Knights rampage, Elizabeth is on a quest to locate the Seven Deadly Sins and Artemis getting a ride so she can go home."

"Oh, I didn't know... I'm always jumping to conclusions, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I tried to eat you, piggy." Diane apologized.

"You think that's enough?! I had my belly stuffed with fruit! Wh-what the-- Hang on, if you lay a hand on me my mom's gonna let you have it!" Hawk said with a burn on his back.

"You really aren't in that kind of relationship with the Captain?" Diane asked with a quiet voice.

"Th-that's right." Elizabeth confirm.

"You and I aren't in that kind of relationship, either." Meliodas said making Diane look sad.

"Eh" But Diane was just sheesh at that.

"Anyway, I'm working with Elizabeth and Artemis to gather the Seven Deadly Sins." Meliodas continued but Hawk notices Artemis wasn't around, "Artemis?"

"There's something that I want to learn, too." Meliodas said, Diane nodded that she understood everything her captain told her, "All right, fine. In that case. I'll go with you. Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy will give you a hand. But where's this Artemis?"

"Great and she's right her--"

"Oh no--"

"Thank you Diane-sama and we have to find Goddess." Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth said at once.

"I'm only helping out because of the Captain." Diane said with envy in her eyes.

In a slight distance was a crow who was watching everything and flew away with the sound it makes.

* * *

**Artemis POV Recap**

'_Damn that's too far, but at least I can still hear them' Diane punching the hell out of him. "Again seriously-- Holy Sh--"_

**\--And we're back--**

Gilthunder found Artemis slightly unconscious but she was waking up to a headache. "Mhm, what hit me...?"

"Who are you?" Gilthunder said surprising the blonde girl.

"Wh-"...'_He's hot_'... "Artemis, and you are..?" Artemis look at the very fit man wearing fancy armor and a cape. Artemis saw he has pink hair and beautiful blue eyes but they were sad and hard at the same time.

Artemis realize that she didn't have her bow. "Where's my..."

"Gilthunder"

"Crap, you're a Holy Knight, aren't you?"

"Your injure"

"Really I had no idea" Artemis sass to the man as blood ran down the side of her face.

"Come on" Gilthunder use his powers to get the blonde on his horse.

"H-hey! What the hell is this?"

"My power"

"So your the bastard that stop the river water and threw the lightning spear, thanks."

"Yes and for what?"

"Both times gave me a bloody hand!"

"So your the girl who loosen the sword. Interesting"

'_Crap_'

"Oh well we're here" He knocked her out.

* * *

The crow show up again making a noise. He can hear them now. Gilthunder was waiting for the right moment to strike. He use his power to make a storm appear.

"What was that?"

"That's strange, I thought there were hardly any animals in this forest."

"I smell rain...Look" Hawk said and everyone look up and the storm.

"What's that?"

" Thunderclouds?" They got hit with a weird type of lighting and tied around them like rope.

"What's up with this?"

"Captain?"

"My body's numb!"

"I can't move!"

"We can't move!" The imps said but everyone ignore them.

Everyone was looking at the man who's covered in lighting and holding a familiar sword.

"And you are? Airy?" Meliodas asked.

"We meet at last... Sins."

"This power..." Diane was testing out the lighting bonds.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. You're a Holy Knight, aren't you?" Meliodas asked.

"Gilthunder... Gilthunder, is that you?! Why are you doing this? Why would you... Why do you have Goddess?" Elizabeth asked the question to her once friend. He turned and saw the horse running and holding onto Artemis and move away.

"You know this guy?"

"Yes, he's a holy knight who was my father's attendant. He's the son of Zaratros, the Grand Master of the Holy Knights at the time, and he was a fixture at the palace. I've known him since we were little." Elizabeth explain to the group.

"The Grand Master's son ? Hang on, are you Little Gil?" Meliodas said as if a memory just hit him now.

"You know him?!" Elizabeth and Hawk yelled out in surprise.

**( If you remember from the fourth chapter Meliodas told Artemis some things so she knows the stories and more.)**

"Sure, I gave him lessons a few times when I was at the palace! Wow, you sure have grown! No surprise, it has been 10 years... By the way can you give us Airy back?" Meliodas said with excitement when he saw his old student all grown up.

"If you have time to pratting on like this perhaps you should spend it thinking of how to escape those bonds. She's fine, just unconscious." Gilthunder replied with no emotions.

"Hey, this lightning is..." Meliodas just like Artemis figure out Gilthunder was the one causing them trouble. "When someone blocked up Vanya's water supply and then tried to blow away the village, that was you both times, wasn't it?"

"That's crazy talk, Meliodos-sama! You're wrong! He would never..." Elizabeth try to defend her friend but she saw the look and don't want to believe he could. Artemis woke up from all the noise and shock them with, "He would Princess"

"Oh no..." Elizabeth said with despair.

"Oh your awake" Gilthunder said when Artemis slip off his horse and horse was happy with no weight and run away from the upcoming fight.

"These can't hold me..." Diane use her strength to get out of the bonds but it didn't work.

"That won't work" Gilthunder confidently said to the giant.

"Diane, don't bother" Meliodas stop the giant in her tracks.

"Captain..."

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Gilthunder asked the sins.

"Not really" Artemis mumbled and Meliodas said with a strug.

"Half call for the eradication of the rebel order that plotted to over throw the kingdom. The other half want to do battle against the former legends in order to prove their own strength" Gilthunder explained to them.

"Which half are you in? Both?" Artemis said under her breath but the Sins and Gilthunder heard her.

"Both. No, I want more" Gilthunder replied.

"What more could you want?" Meliodas asked.

"More?" Hawk try to asked but he was on his side and his voice was muffled somewhat.

"Yes, I want revenge for my father, Zaratras, Grand Master of the Holy Knights. Killing you will show I've surpassed my father, celebrated as the most powerful Holy Ever." Gilthunder said with a glare.

'_There's more to this_' Artemis though when she heard the story, it's almost like a piece is missing.

"So what you're getting at is that I'm the man who murdered your father?" Meliodas asked to pink hair man.

"Yup" Artemis just nodded making some of them look at her oddly.

"You claim differently?" Gilthunder shook his head and asked.

"Beats me. The thing is, I don't remember very much from back then" Meliodas said with no hesitation and a shrug.

'_Liar_' Artemis raise an eyebrow at Meliodas and Diane was giving him a pity look. "Captain..."

"Meliodas-sama..." Elizabeth whispered.

"Pipsqueak" Artemis just continue to raise an eyebrow at the group.

"The last thing I remember is being summoned to the old castle on the outskirts of the capital." Meliodas started saying but Artemis didn't pay attention plus she heard to story already and they finally got to the part where Meliodas heard the apologize from a female voice and pay attention again, "Those words are the last thing I remember. The rest is a blank. The next thing I remember, I was lying in a cellar somewhere. That's when I met Hawk."

"I don't believe it... Then it wasn't you that killed the Grand Master?" Elizabeth asked.

"What difference does that make?" Gilthunder said with a no difference tone.

"A lot" Hawk sass to the man.

"Gilthunder!" Elizabeth saw Gilthunder pull Artemis up and kept her from moving but Artemis so no damsel in distress and gave Gilthunder a piece of her mind. "Listen up Spark! You're wrong, Pipsqueak is many things but not a traitor. So sorry but I won't listen to a dumbass who doesn't have all the facts like you."

"Well aren't you a little Rouge. A traitorous order that plotted to over throw the kingdom. That's what you people are."

"And I call bullshit."

"Gilthunder, you heard what Meliodos-sama said! They aren't the ones who killed the Grand Master!" Elizabeth try to convince her once friend.

"Elizabeth. The kingdom's given top priority to taking you into protective custody. But that is of no interest to me. Whether you are alive or dead, you are no more than a grain of sand on the road we are traveling. Go away. My business is with these Sins only." Gilthunder said to Elizabeth and moved slightly closer making the blondes of the group somewhat tense but all he did was release her from the lightning bonds.

"You mustn't lay a hand on them!" Elizabeth yelled with fear and concern for her kingdoms last hope.

"Thanks Princess I feel the love." Artemis said with a sassy tone and roll her eyes at the situations.

"I'm a goner... Ya..." The imps said but no one cares about them.

"I've gone numb like I've been electrocuted..." Hawk said to no one but hope they'll take pity on him, so Gilthunder did... He kick him. Hawk flew very far away.

"Touchdown" Artemis couldn't help herself but say it. They also watched Elizabeth run after the pig, "Hawk!"

"Now we won't be interrupted."

"Oi! I'm not a Sins Sparky so leave me out of this you son of a B-" Artemis try to leave but Gilthunder just pull her back by her hair. "You have power"

"Are you sure about this?" Meliodas asked with narrowing eyes.

"Watch the hair Sparky!"

"In the old days, you were never able to beat me" Meliodas said.

"10 years dummy" Artemis sang making Meliodas put on his mask. Artemis's hair was free and she messaged her head.

"That was then, this is now. I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins." Gilthunder said with no hesitation, only confidence.

"Maybe you are. But maybe you aren't." Meliodas just shrug.

"In that case, I'll release your bonds"

"Thanks, but I can do it myself" Meliodas and Diane got out of them smoothly like it was nothing.

"Showoff." Artemis wasn't in multiple bonds like them. She only had a single bond of lightning on her right wrist that kept her close to Gilthunder but she was able to move closer to the Sins.

"We could've escape whenever we felt like it." Meliodas revealed but Gilthunder wanted to show off to. "And if I felt like it, I could annihilate you along with the entire forest."

Both blondes decided to be sassy with him again."Doubt it" and "I doubt that"

"Then I'll simply cut you down"

"Right back at you. Don't interfere, Diane, Airy."

"Okay, Captain"

"Whatever. I'm stuck to Sparky so I don't have a choice in the matter"

"You don't want to risk the shame of me defeating you both?"

"Can't you tell when your elder is trying to be nice to you?"

"Nope"

"Didn't I tell you? Right back at you"

"And I thought I told you I'd cut you down"

Meliodas and Gilthunder fought hard and fast.

"Wow they're fast... Ouch" Artemis said with pain on her face.

"What's wrong?" Diane asked

"The bond" The lightning on on her wrist was moving the same way Gilthunder was and giving her burns up and down her right arm. Plus destroying her ribbon that was also on her arm.

"I'm can't believe that you've gotten this powerful..." Meliodas praised his old student.

"Don't worry. I'll send the other six to join you soon enough" Gilthunder told him with a powerful blow.

"Captain?"

"Pipsqueak?!"

Meliodas was laying on the ground, blood everywhere and he was barely moving. Gilthunder barely had a scratch, only missing his cape and walk towards Meliodas smoothly, and pointed his sword, "Meliodas, the Seven Deadly Sins of Wrath. Do you have any last words?"

"I... Just wanted to know what happened to the other Sins..." Meliodas said with a weak voice.

Gilthunder thought about it and revealed what happened to the rest of the Sins, "Very well, I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, three are still unaccounted for. But two of them have already been dealt with. The Fox Sin of Greed is being kept under tight guard at Basta Prison. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth is already dead and is interred in the Necropolis. Don't worry, I will send them all to join you." Gilthunder explained.

Artemis didn't want to believe what she was hearing but something in her told her he wasn't telling the whole truth. "He's bluffing"

"Huh"

"He's lying"

"Oh-h" Diane was unsure about Artemis but Diane knew there is more than what meets the eye with Artemis.

"No kidding... Thanks a lot... Little Gil..." Meliodas said and close his eyes with a smile on his bloody face.

Artemis, for the first time in years she felt a single tear escape down her face.

To be continue...


	7. Poison

Artemis and Diane watch the scene in front of them. Artemis felt her heart break and ready to kill the man despite the feeling she has but all of a sudden the girls got a heart attach.

"Thank a lot, Little Gil!" Meliodas smile big and jump up as if he didn't get hurt at all, "Baste Prison and the Necropolis, huh? I'll go check out one or the other."

If Gilthunder was surprised he sure hid it well but Artemis was about to beat Meliodas to another level for scaring her. "Ah, I see. You deliberately took my blow to learn the whereabouts of your fellow Sins."

"Let's pick this up later, 'kay?" Meliodas was fast and Gilthunder couldn't hit him this time. But Artemis saw they were getting closer to them till they were right in front of the girls.

"I think not. This is goodbye."

"No kidding Sparky!"

"Catch ya later." Meliodas gave him a little wave.

"You heard the Captain." Diane pick him up, he look so small in Diane's grip, Artemis had to giggled.

"Unhand Me!" Gilthunder demanded he use power to try and electrocute her.

"Didn't I teach you a long time ago? Girls hate guys who electrocute them!" Artemis whistle at Diane, she could have been a great baseball player because of how far she threw the guy. Once Gilthunder was far enough the lightning band went away leaving behind a nasty mark.

"Thanks, Diane. Wow, that vambrace is ruined." Meliodas thanked his teammate and also inform her about the arm guard. Diane look at it and wonder how that happened. Artemis also saw Meliodas's bag was cut into two but before she could say or do anything the calvary arrived.

Which was Elizabeth riding Hawk's back, "Hey! You have some nerve, doing that to me you swine! It'll be my turn next time!"

The two Sins and female archer just looked at the pig and Artemis just smirked, "You just miss the show."

Elizabeth and Hawk got closer to Meliodas and Artemis and saw they were covered in blood and Diane's blue arm guard was torn, "Are you all right?"

"Yep!" Meliodas said with an easy smile. Artemis look like she was about to hit him and said, "Not for long, but I'm good."

"Hey! Where'd the swine go?" Hawk yelled while looking around for the man who kick him in the rear.

"She threw him." Artemis pointed to the giant girl behind them.

"Aren't you the swine?" Meliodas asked.

Artemis smirked, "Here, here."

"You smell good!" Diane was still hungry and looking at Hawk like he was dinner. Hawk shook in fear for his life and made a squeaking noise. Elizabeth got closer and touch Meliodas shoulder that was still bleeding. "Meliodas-sama, Goddess, you're hurt!"

The two blonds just look at their injuries and strugged, "Oh, thing? This is nothing."

"We're fine-"

"Look at all this blood!"

"Stop being so clingy with the Captain!" Diane yelled at the silver hair girl.

Artemis just raise an eyebrow at the sudden jealousy, "Hey now..."

"But..." Elizabeth was hesitant around the tall girl.

"Being at his side is my job, got it?! I'll be the one to treat his wounds!" Diana leaned in a bit closer to them to tower Elizabeth making her worry. Artemis had a thought if she never made it back to her world at least she will get entertainment from here for a while. "Wow, you DO live up to your name."

"Hey, I got kick really hard by that guy, right in the arse!" Hawk said.

"So I got another bloody hand." Artemis waved her hand in front of Hawk, who squealed and move back from the bloody hand. Elizabeth grabbed Artemis's wrist to get a closer look at the damage but Artemis just shook her off gently.

"Here?" Meliodas asked and put his hand on a part on Hawk's body.

"Those are my spare ribs."

"Here?" Artemis join in of the fun and place her hand somewhere else.

"That's my pork shoulder." Hawk realized and yell at the mischievous blondes. "You two did that on purpose!"

"Hawk, I'll cool down your rump meat in a bit." Elizabeth nicely said to Hawk.

"You're the only one who ever worries about me, Elizabeth!" Hawk run up to Elizabeth and hug her while crying.

"That's because she doesn't want to eat you, like the rest of us." Artemis told him. And slapped Meliodas on the back of the head.

* * *

Elizabeth and Hawk were inside the tavern and Elizabeth cool down Hawk's back with a towel she found. Also Meliodas and Artemis's weapon carriers were also inside on a table.

Outside Meliodas was sitting on Diane's shoulder. Artemis was laying on her back with one hand behind her head and the other her stomach, Artemis was completely relax by watching the clouds and listening to the conversion after the long and tiring battle ended.

"Ban, the Sin of Greed, has been thrown into prison and King, the Sin of Sloth, is dead and in the grave, huh? What's your take on this?"

"I don't have one. I'm not interested in any man but you. But we're ignoring the important thing here! Look at what a sexy babe I've grown into these past 10 years!" Diane said and held up the wanted poster of herself. Artemis just chuckled at the silliness.

"Those wanted poster are just artist' redition. Hey Airy what are your thoughts?" Meliodas said making Diane sheepish. Artemis sat up on one arm to look at the odd pair. "On what Pipsqueak?"

"The Sins" Meliodas said plainly. Artemis just look at him knowing what he'll choose.

"Well knowing you'll probably want to go to Basta Prison." Artemis smirked. Meliodas grin back and jump off Diane's shoulder. "Aw, you could've ridden on me." Diane whined.

Artemis just look at the girl with a blank face so she didn't laugh, "That sounds dirty." Diane had confused look on a moment but when she figure it out she turned away and used her hair to hide the blush. Meliodas just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh be quiet but your right, we're going to Basta Prison first to pick up Ban!" Meliodas said a help Artemis to her feet. "Oh joy" Elizabeth and Hawk came outside to see what they deicide.

"Yeah!" Diane excitedly yelled and punch the air. The giant green pig, Hawk's mama, made a noise of agreement as well.

"What made you decide on Basta Prison?" Hawk asked the blonds.

"It's closer." Artemis replied to the pig.

"Yep!" Meliodas confirm happily.

"You're so simpleminded" Hawk said with disbelief at the two. Artemis put one hand of her hip and the bloody one pointed at Meliodas. "No I'm not. He is. I just happened to know him well." Artemis just thought for a second and said "Sort of..."

Elizabeth had a look of conflict and yelled, "I-I'm against this! Isn't tending to your and Artemis wounds our top priority right now? If you get into another fight with a Holy Knight in your condition..."

"Aww, Princess we're fi- HEY!!"

"Doing this might heal me." Meliodas was being a perv to Elizabeth again by looking up her skirt. "R-really?"

"Of course not!"

"Pipsqueak!" Artemis grabbed Meliodas from the collar of his shirt to pull him away from Elizabeth and slapped his head. Meliodas got her back by poking her in the ribs. Before going back to Elizabeth, who was watching the blondes with a smile. "Elizabeth. Don't worry about us. This is no big deal"

"He's right besides you saw the scars this is nothing plus it just another one added to my collection."

"A little sleep and I'll be right as rain. Come on Airy you need it too."

"Night." And "G'night" was heard from the two blondes as the headed to their rooms.

"What horrible people we are."

"Go to sleep" Meliodas gently push Artemis into her room. Artemis waved, but the second she took a step in her room everything went black.

* * *

At the Basta Prison strange group of Holy Knights were having a conversation about the Sins but deep in the prison a pair of red eyes gleam into the darkness and there was a humming sound but it had a beat from a song only the red eyes knew from a dream.

* * *

Approx 8 miles Northeast of Basta Prison. Dalmary Town

Diane, Elizabeth and Hawk got Meliodas and Artemis to a doctor after Elizabeth found them lying in a puddle of blood in their own rooms.

Artemis was having a bad dream of some sort because she was moving around a lot.

_A few miles away from the city, a small family were on a hunting trip. A little blonde girl was climbing the trees and hiding from her mom, who was calling for her. 'Artemis! ARTEMIS! Where are you?!'_

_'Up here ma!' Artemis giggled from up the tree._

_'How did you... Nevermind. Be careful and come down.' Her mom try to not smile at the silly girl. Artemis just giggled and continue to climb the tree even higher._

_'Don't make me get you, okay ready or not here I come,' Artemis and her mom were playing tag in the trees but her mom slipped and fell off the tree._

_'MOM!' Artemis yelled and instantly the branches from the trees caught her mom in midair and place her on the ground. 'What the- Artemis are you doing this?'_

_'Cool it's just like my dream!'_

_'What dream and can you down here?' Artemis listen to her and got down and told her mom, 'The one with my drawings.'_

_Her mom placed her hands on Artemis's shoulders so she would look at her in the eye, 'Listen to me no one can know about your gift especially your father'._

_'Why?'_

_'Artemis promise me or your father will be even crueler to you if he found out'!_

_'Okay Ma I promise'._

_'Thank you...' Her mom pulled Artemis in a tight hug. They stay like that until the sun went down._

Artemis woke up from the sound of the door closing. "Mom..."

"Miss please take it easy."

"Where- who?" Artemis asked.

"I'm Dr. Dana, you and that young man are in my clinic and to be honest it's a miracle that you even woke up." The doctor helped Artemis sit up comfortably on the pillow.

On the bed next to her is Meliodas, also covered in bandages around his shoulder and chest. Artemis try to get up again. "Pipsqueak..."

"Missed please you shouldn't move so much, you're still very injured."

"What's wrong with me then?"

"Sigh, your hands are badly damaged but they're healing up nicely. Your right arm was covered in blood but after cleaning it up it looks electricity favor your arm but you'll be fine you just have to take it easy for a few days."

"I'll try but no promises. Now what's wrong with my brother?" Artemis look at Meliodas who was sleeping deeply on the bed next to hers.

"Brother... For the moment he still unconscious, has a rather deep sword wound, and around his body electricity burns just like you. Were you two electrocuted with lightning?"

"No but sure felt like it. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time but we're stubborn bastards Doc. I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up an hour or so. By the way, do you know where my friends went? The two girls and a very annoying pig."

"The two ladies are outside with the pig but for the moment please just rest." Dr. Dana gently pushed Artemis to laid down on the bed, did his final checks on her before leaving.

Thanks Doc" Artemis waited for a minute once the doctor was out of hearing range Artemis got up and sat on Meliodas's bed. "You better wake up Pipsqueak or I'll kill you myself. You can't die now you hear. I still have a debt to pay." Artemis fix up Meliodas's towel before getting up. "I'm going to go find the girls. See you soon you bastard."

Artemis looked around the clinic for anything useful but all she found was herbs that help heal up most poisons from her world. She took it either way, since Artemis didn't know which way to go she took the wrong door and was walking the opposite way from where Elizabeth Hawk and Diane were at.

'_Holy crap. It should not take this long to find two girls and a pig and one of the girls are freakin huge. I think I'm a little far from the town I'll just head back._'

Artemis started to back track to get back to town but a girlish voice stop her, "Hey you with the tattoo!", the voice belong to a teen around Artemis's age and slightly shorter then Artemis. The teen has short lavender silver hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. The teen is wearing a black coat over the armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath the armor were similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets covered the teen's arms, while metal greaves and sabatons covered the legs and feet the armor didn't show much of the teen's body shape so that pretty much confused Artemis if the teen is a girl or boy.

"Can I help you?" With an eyebrow raise at the... Boy?

"Well you can stop with the attitude and answer my question."

"What question?" Artemis cross her arms at the teen who looks like the type who would snap their fingers and they would get what they want.

"You should have some respect for me because I'm Jericho, the Holy Knight apprentice."

"Right..." Artemis now understood the teen's attitude and would love nothing more than to bring them down a peg.

"Now who are you and are you associate with the seven deadly sins?" Jericho placed a hand on the handle of the sword. Artemis didn't look impressed at the threat. "Wow, threatening me with the sword when I haven't done anything wrong. What if I am? Far as I'm concerned I'm just a girl covered in bandages and unarmed. But since you insist so nicely... I'm Artemis"

"You shouldn't make an enemy out of me for I will be a Holy Knight." The two started circling each other to find a weak spot and tense up for anything that the other would do.

"Yeah you're a bit late for that... You should have said something like that weeks ago. So are we going to keep talking or fight."

**(Sorry if the fight is bad)**

Jericho charges at Artemis with the sword, Artemis quickly dodges all the swipes, duck down and kick Jericho's legs from under and the sword out of Jericho's hand at the same time. Jericho looked shock but trys to lay a punch Artemis but has to quickly jump away from Artemis kick. Artemis and Jericho throw punches and blocks, Jericho landed one kick but Artemis flips away and moved closer to swipe Jericho's legs but Jericho jumps out of the way and was a few feet from her sword and tries to reach it but Artemis kicks it away. Jericho threw a punch but Artemis caught it and turn Jericho around to put Jericho in a choke hold. Jericho manage to get out of the tight hold by a stomping on Artemis's foot and quickly grabbed the sword. They circle one another again, Jericho charges again but Artemis was ready and took control of the sword and at the same time cutting a piece of fabric off the chest area and a shallow line of blood form on Jericho's right cheek. Artemis smirked threw the sword behind her and used her powers to end the fight quickly. Jericho landed hard on the ground and got tied up with vines that appeared from under the ground. Jericho struggled to get out but the vines got tighter.

"You didn't say you had magic." Jericho managed to choke out.

"You didn't asked" Artemis replied.

"At least I injured you" Jericho smirked but lost it when Artemis chuckled.

"Really... Say that to the cut on your cheek." Jericho's eyes widened when she felt blood going down her chin. "And this, this is old, I got these from Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Jericho-sama, where are you?" A male voice came from down the road. Artemis sigh because her fun is over, "Well better luck time boy see ya."

Artemis disappeared in the shadows and the vines let Jericho go, "Wait! Where did she go?"

"Jericho-sama, there you are Golgius-sama is calling for you."

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

Artemis was watching from the top of a tree, '_So he was actually a girl. Oops. My bad. I should get back. Pip might be awake by now. I hope Princess isn't losing her mind.'_ Artemis jump down and landed softly on the ground. She took note of the plants that we're around her and grabbed some that were useful.

* * *

Back at the clinic, Elizabeth and Hawk found Artemis's bed empty. Elizabeth started having a mini freak out and pace in the room.

"Artemis... Artemis. Where are you?"

"I'm sure she's fine, even the doctor said so." Hawk watched Elizabeth pace back and forth.

"But she shouldn't be moving..."

"You're not going to calm down until you see her huh."

"Her right arm, there was so much blood. And her hands... Goddess is an archer... How is she going to shoot?"

"By being stubborn..." Hawk look at Meliodas, who was still asleep, "He's sure resting comfortably despite all the racket going on outside."

The doctor came back in the check up on the blonds. "How is the patient doing? Where is the young lady?"

"He's sleeping very deeply, and she... We don't know but thanks to your medicine they should be fine."

"It's almost like he's dead."

"Hawk! Don't say that!"

"Well... Of course he is..." Elizabeth and Hawk look the doctor confusedly. But a mysterious voice spoke up, "Dr. Dana, thanks for your hard work. You suitably held up your end of the deal."

"Wha-what was that?" Hawk was shaking badly.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth kept turning hoping to find where the voice is coming from.

"Wolfsbane, deadly nightshade, cantharidin and henbane's leaf. A specially mixed deadly poison. This boy will never open his eyes again. And the girl... Is a dead man walking." The doctor list some of the deadliest poisons and told them the truth.

"It wasn't medicine for healing their wounds?" Elizabeth wanted to confirm.

"Even we wouldn't come out unscathed in a battle against the Legendary Seven or even the girl who possesses a power we don't know of. Besides, for the kingdom to accomplish its goal, we have to take drastic measures."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Elizabeth demanded.

A man wearing a ram like helmet with silver and gray amour appeared in the middle of the room, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs."

"Holy Knight..." Elizabeth gasped.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Princess Elizabeth, I have come to pick you up."

* * *

At the prison Ban got out of his cell, after listening to the two knights betting on the Weird Fangs and the Sins, by kicking down the door in one go. Jericho got back and saw the commotion and attack Ban but all she did was shaved his beard off and cut his hair short. Ban told Jericho he only has one scar, one that's a special case.

* * *

Artemis was at the edge of the town and saw stone pillers everywhere.

'_What the hell happened here? Did Diane do this?'_

Artemis continue to walk but she wasn't feeling good and fell to the floor hard while throwing up blood, _'What the... Why is? The doctor. He must have poison me but why? Whatever.'_ Artemis pull out a small vile that is filled with gold liquid, _'Thank you Jade for pounding poison and antidote knowledge in my head. As well as stealing goods from a clinic that have the damn antidote.'_

Artemis got right back up but stop again at a tree to throw up another bucket of blood. _'Damn he must have used or added wolfsbane.'_ Everything went black once again.

**To be continue...**


	8. Even If You Were To Died

Artemis woke up with gasp and threw up blood again. '_Damn! I hate wolfsbane, its such a pain in the ass.'_ Artemis wipe her mouth and got up, '_Hopefully my system will be clean of it soon.'_

Artemis continue to walk to the town. '_Ugh now I have to gather more herbs for antidotes in case this happens again. Geesh... Wonder how long I've been unconscious for this time? By the sun looks like not long... Good._'

Artemis walk into town a little faster and saw the extent of the damage from pillars of rocks that were everywhere. She took another turn when she heard voices.

Artemis found Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk. Artemis was going to call out to them but she saw Elizabeth crying and holding a man who was in his own puddle blood. "It's all my fault..."

"What're you talking about? Golgius killed the doctor." Meliodas said.

"If we didn't come to this town Dr. Dana wouldn't have died, and his daughter wouldn't have been taken hostage by the holy knights, right?"

"Elizabeth..."

"And if I hadn't found Meliodas-sama while searching for the Seven Deadly Sins, you and Artemis wouldn't have suffered a serious injury fighting fighting with Gilthunder-sama or nearly killed by Golgius's scheme! And Artemis wouldn't be missing!"

Artemis heard enough. Artemis loves the girl and her caring nature but Elizabeth needed to know how dangerous this journey is. "I'm not missing Elizabeth... maybe a little lost."

"Artemis, Arty, Airy" All there voices said as they turn to her. Elizabeth look shock; Her eyes widen, a question at the tip of the tongue but somewhat frozen because Artemis was covered in more blood. Meliodas got over it and gave Artemis a small wave which return half-heartedly. Hawk was stuck on what to say to the bloody blonde girl before looking down.

Artemis stand next to Meliodas and with a serious face she told Elizabeth, "Besides, what you just said is life. Life is unfair, cruel, and downright painful. I could tell you all the times I suffered from a serious injury, injected with poison and nearly killed by someone close to me. For instance my father."

Everyone reacted differently, from a flinch to a narrow of the eyes, "But I understand why you're crying.. believe me I do but even if you were die... I would keep moving... no matter how hard it would be... because I have a promise and debt to keep..." Artemis walk up to Elizabeth and gently held her chin to look her in the eye and told her the say thing her mom told Artemis years ago,(1) "I know the easy option is to keep waiting until your 'ready' but it's going to get to a point you realise that 'someday' is today and that there is no right time. Ignore the fear of failure and jump when you need to. It's better to fail than to not try at all. That's what it means to be a fighter." Artemis let go of Elizabeth chin and walk back. "And I'm sure Meliodas understands that too."

Elizabeth was still looking at the two blondes who were harden by life.

"Artemis..."

Meliodas nodded with agreement at Artemis's words, "Yes, I do understand... But... Is your desire to protect the kingdom from the holy knights so easily broken by just a few tears? I resolved to find the other Sins with you and stop the holy knights. And my debt to help Airy get home," Meliodas also walk up to Elizabeth and place his forehead on her to get his point across, "Even if you were to die, I would fulfill the promise I made with you."

"Meliodas-sama..."

Meliodas lead back and had a far away look in his eyes as if he remembered a bad moment in his life. "Everyone has to die someday. But... What they believed in will never fade away as long someone protects its. Once you've made the decision to protect those principles no matter what the cost in blood and tears... You follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight."

* * *

"Well, let's get going to Basta Prison then, shall we?"

Meliodas, Artemis and Hawk were crossing a bridge that led out of town, to a forest that the prison was close by.

Hawk was still worry about Elizabeth after the two blondes gave her a life lesson. "Hey, you're not gonna leave Elizabeth behind, right? She hasn't come out of the clinic ever since she carried that useless doctor in."

"Stupid. She'll be much better off laying low in town." Meliodas was twirling his sword in his hand.

Artemis was rewrapping her hands and only had a knife on her thigh because her quiver strap broke. "Besides, there are holy knight at Baste who are after her as well. Plus she can't fight porky."

"Geez, how stupid can you be?"

The two troublesome blondes kept making fun of Hawk and smirked at one another to see who can rile the pig up more.

"You call me stupid twice, didn't you? And porky. Well, it takes one to know one!"

"You realize you just called yourself stupid, right?"

"My bad, ass-hog."

"Calling me ass-hog is no different at all, you bastard!" Meliodas just grabbed Hawk's cheek to make him stop. Artemis chuckled at the scene, "You're stretching my skin..."

Artemis look at the pillers and remember to asked, "That reminds me. What happened here?"

Meliodas was still holding on to Hawk's cheek, who was trying to get out but failing, "Oh yeah what happened with you too? But you first I'm busy winning."

"Let me go."

"Whatever Pipsqueak. I woke up from a dream, the doctor told me what injuries I had and what injuries you had as well. I don't like staying in one spot or in a hospital like environment l, so I left the clinic. I went looking for Diane and Elizabeth but I didn't know where I was. Then out of nowhere this boy, but I think it was actually a girl. Possible a crossdresser... Anyways, was a Holy Knight apprentice and we start fighting. I almost won but some knight took her away. I quickly left when I saw more of them come out in the open. I finally got to the edge of town and then I fell unconscious turns out-"

"You have poison in your system" Meliodas stated.

"Yeah let me guess the doctor told you"

"Yes!! But how are you still alive?! No offense." Hawk mumbled because Meliodas was still holding him.

"None taken and I rather not talk about it" Artemis look away from the boy and the pig.

Meliodas knew they needed to talk but that is for later, "Don't worry you'll be healthy again. Now, let's go!"

Artemis smile at her brother like friend and then she remembered, "Wait a second... You still need to tell me what happened to you guys!"

"It's a long story." Meliodas shrugged.

"Well the dungeon is couple miles away. We got time."

"Let go of me..."

"Meliodas-sama! Goddess!"

Meliodas drop Hawk and the blondes turn to who was calling them. Elizabeth was running towards them and holding something in her arms.

The blondes of the group asked, "Why are you out of breath?" and "Did you run all the way out here?"

Once Elizabeth caught her breath she held out the items she's holding. It's Meliodas pack that holds his broken sword and Artemis's quiver filled with arrows. "Here. I fixed it for you while you were sleeping. It's not great but..."

"Such a good girl!" Hawk cried out.

"And here Goddess. You can't be an archer without your bow."

Artemis tested her now and Meliodas put his sword back in it's place. "Thanks princess." "Thanks Elizabeth!"

"Happy to help! All right, let's go!" Elizabeth cheered and walked in front of them.

"What changed your mind?" Artemis asked.

"I may not be a knight or a fighter but... I will keep fighting for the kingdom and its people. Even if you were to die right now, Meliodas-sama, Goddess."

"Don't be killing us now." Meliodas joked.

"You still can't protect your own ass." Artemis put an arm around the girl's neck.

"S-sorry!"

Hawk run up to the girls and asked, "Elizabeth! What about me? What if I die? Arty?"

"Move on, see ya porky." Bluntly the archer said to the pig.

Hawk gave a hurt like expression, "Artemis! Are you sure you're not related to him?"

"Positive."

Elizabeth was hesitant to answer, "Oh, um... I'll do my best?"

"Elizabeth, the difference in your attitude is so cruel!" Hawk had tears in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Hawk!"

Meliodas smile at the scene in front of him and had a feeling that everything will be ok, "Don't worry, Hawk. If you were to die... I wouldn't let your meat go to waste! Right Airy, Elizabeth?"

"I make a good pork roast meal." Artemis smirked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cheered.

"What about how I feel?!" Hawk was in an out raged.

Artemis gave Hawk a blank look, "Nobody cares."

"Hey!" Hawk angerly shouted but Artemis just chuckled.

"Let's go!" Meliodas started walking forward and Artemis followed. Elizabeth agreed and said happily, "Y-yes! Let's go save Ban-sama!"

"Not just yet" Meliodas stop Elizabeth's thoughts with the statement.

"Eh?"

"Cenette, was it? We've gotta save Dr. Dana's daughter."

Artemis still didn't get the full story but she knew when she had to save someone, "He's right. Or what kind of heroes would we be?"

"Meliodas-sama! Goddess!" Elizabeth was glowing with excitement but had to asked, "Oh, but what about Ban-sama?"

"Well, if he knows that we're on the way he'll probably just bust himself out."

It's Artemis's turn to stop in place, "Wait... Are you saying he's just in there for the hell of it?"

"Really?" Elizabeth kind of asked. But before anyone could say anything a loud stomp stop them in place and the blondes quickly got in front of Elizabeth to protect her.

"Enemy attack?!" Hawk asked after a tense moment, they found out it was Diana.

Meliodas and Artemis relax and Meliodas asked, "Diane! What are you doing here?"

"Captain... Captain! You're supposed to be resting! What are you doing up and about?" Diane look like she was in a daze but quickly got out of it and lean in a bit to ask.

"Ouch, that hurts..." Artemis mumbled.

"Enough about me. Are you okay?" Meliodas asked.

"You're asking if I'm okay?" Diane got a shy look on her face.

Hawk helped clarify, "After you smashed all the bugs in Dalmary, you went charging toward Baste Dungeon, didn't you?"

"Wow now I need to hear the story." Artemis told Elizabeth who just nodded.

"Huh? Did I?"

"Diane-same?"

"Sounds like there's a really troublesome enemy. Are you really okay, Diane?"

"Uh, yeah I'm just a little out of it."

A high pitch bell went off Artemis rub her ears from the sound, "What the hell was that?"

"What..." Meliodas kept an eye on both girls.

"The ring just now."

"A Holy Knight! Captain, protect the prin- Captain? Guys? Where did everybody go?" Diane shouted everyone look at funny.

"Um, I think she lost it. Holy sh-!!" Artemis quickly grabbed Elizabeth and pull her to the side as Diane punch Meliodas hard, "Give Captain back!"

"Pipsqueak!" "Meliodas-sama!" The two girls shouted and ran to the blonde male who got out from under the rocks and patted his pants free of dust. "Diane?! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Diane-sama! Meliodas-sama is right here!"

Artemis recognized the look in Diane's eyes, they were cloudy. Robin once show her the footage when they saved Superboy. They're the same as his eyes when his was under. "She's under a spell."

"Goddess, how do you know?"

"Is she sleepwalking or something?" Hawk asked.

Artemis shook her head and pointed to Diane's eyes, "No, look at her eyes, she thinks one of us is a Holy Knight. Probably Pipsqueak here."

"Let me just say this now: I won't lose to some Holy Knight!"

"Airy's right. She can't see us at all."

"Wh-wh-what should we do?!" Hawk shook in fear.

The blondes look at each and got ready. "Pray we don't get squashed and..." Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth and started to... "We're running, duh!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh sure you did and go right!" They were dodging and jumping away from Diane. They got an a clear road and saw a few people walking. "Uh-oh, innocent bystanders!"

"Hey! You two had better run!"

They got the man and the boy and hid from Diane who was shouting at them, "Where are you hiding, Holy Knight? A midget like you should be smashed, twisted, and turn apart in your armor!"

"Wow, she had an interesting childhood" Artemis was keeping look out and commenting.

"Someone help!" the man said fearfully, holding his head.

"Sir, please be quiet." Artemis said without looking at him.

"Meliodas-sama, Goddess what's happened to Diane-sama?"

"I told you, she's under some type of control spell " Artemis jumped in front of Elizabeth and Meliodas, who was holding the little boy but move him into Elizabeth arms, "Keep an eye on this little guy. Airy. Protect them."

"With my life."

"O-okay!" Meliodas jump out of the cover to get closer and Artemis went back to her look out positions. "What were you guys doing out here?"

The little boy had tears in his eyes and told Elizabeth, "We're shepherds from Dalmary. We were just returning from the pasture."

"What's gonna happen to us?" The man asked.

"There's no need to worry. They'll protect us." Elizabeth assured them.

Artemis smile a bit at the princess but sharply turn her head when she heard the noise again, "Uh-no. Not again"

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"Quiet for a second. I want to see if I'm right" Artemis and the others were watching the two Sins but Meliodas got a cloudy look in his eyes as well, "You're-? Hey, you big oaf! You're the one who did something weird to Diana, aren't you?"

"Sh*t. I'm right" Artemis jump down.

"You're... Speaking to Diane..." Hawk mumbled.

"This is going to be a very long day" Artemis facepalm.

"No, it can't be! Even Meliodas is under the effects of spell just like Diane?" Hawk yelled at Artemis and Elizabeth had a worry look.

"Yep, we should move." Artemis nodded and put the boy on Hawk's back and grabbed Elizabeth and the man to start running because Diane used her magic to hurt Meliodas who was dodging the attacks.

"Cool!" Artemis look back and saw how Diane's power worked.

"Not the time and run, run, run!!!" Hawk shouted at them.

* * *

They got to a safe distance but they were still very worry. Hawk asked, "What should we do Artemis, Elizabeth?"

Artemis was still feeling sick after all the running anand jumping, "I'm still weak from my last fight and the poison in my system. I'm not sure if arrows are going to do much to them."

"What should I do? If this keeps going... What am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth look at the two Sins who were slowly getting closer. Artemis felt a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Artemis... Artemis?! What's wrong?!" The pig and Princess panicky asked.

Artemis cough up some blood and told them, "Poison. It's making me weak. Damn, I only had my viles with me."

"What should I do?" Elizabeth held Artemis's arms to keep her steady.

"Find some healing herb. Like there's any around here..."

"What does it look like?"

"Brown flower, long green leaves, gray roots"

"Like this?" Hawk had some in his mouth.

"How did... Nevermind" Artemis shook her head and moved Elizabeth to the side and grab the flowers.

"Here, now wha-" Hawk stop and look at her and she pull off the roots and ate them.

"Did you just..."

Artemis cough for a few seconds and slowly got up on shaky legs and continue to watch the fight, "I'll be fine soon. Now let's hope this fight ends soon..."

* * *

**Hello and welcome!****Thank you all for waiting, moving is so much work. Anyways once everything settles I'll have more chapters out. Thank you again!**

**(1) it's a quote a found if you know who it is or who wrote it, Please let me know.**


	9. The Poem and A Fox!

Watching the fight as it gets closer the the cliff they were on.

"You're pretty tough for a midget Holy Knight!"

"You're pretty quick for a giant Holy Knight!"

Artemis sweat drop at the exchange, "Please tell me they can hear what they are saying..."

"Both of them think the other is a holy Knight, right Arty?" Hawk asked.

"I believe so..."

Elizabeth was holding on to the little boy and watching the Sins in worry and couldn't help but yelled, "That's... Both of you stop it! Just stop it!"

"You did it..." Artemis raised an eyebrow when the Sins's eyes cleared up.

"Huh? Princess? What are you doing?" Diane look around a bit confuse on what just happen.

"That's our line!" Hawk yelled at the two Sins who were looking around.

"Huh, Captain's here too? Where'd the holy knight go?"

"Oh, speaking of which..."

Artemis held in the urge to face palm, somethings she didn't know who was worse, her old team or the Sins, "Dumbies. You thought the other was a Holy Knight!"

The little boy got out of Elizabeth's tight hold and run to the cliff to speak to Diane, "Giant Lady! Are you okay?"

"Ah, you're still here?" Diane's voice got softer and it was filled with relief to see the kid.

"Yeah!" The kid nodded happily but at the same time the Sins and Artemis heard the bell again.

"There it is again but where?" Artemis was getting frustrated that she couldn't find where the sound was coming but she knew it was close. Artemis and the others saw the Sins eyes getting cloudy again and they mumbled to themselves.

"Everyone disappeared again..."

"Damn Holy Knights."

"Meliodas-sama, no!" Elizabeth yelled, hoping to snap him out of it.

"We're right here!"

"You, get away from there!" Elizabeth grabbed the kid and pull him away from the edge as the Sins started to fight again.

"You hid everyone again didn't you!"

"Pipsqueak!" Artemis yelled out but then it came to her. Diane's relief to the kid, the staff, and the sound, "The Bell... Wait a second..." Artemis turned to Elizabeth who was still holding the kid. Artemis was about to tell her, "Eliza-" But someone from behind her stop her from saying anything.

"Scary I don't want to die!" The boy screamed as the fight got more heavy.

"It's okay I'll protect you with my body if I have to." Elizabeth told the kid.

"You..." The man was a few paces back but still heard Elizabeth.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said without hesitation.

The moment was ruined by a horrible laugh and a mocking voice called out, "What a caring princess..."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a female looking bug lady but worse of all she was choking Artemis with her arm. Artemis was doing her best to get free but the bug lady wasn't letting up.

"Goddess!"

"I wonder how true those words of yours are though." The Bug Lady sure love to laugh.

"Let me go." Artemis was trying to tap into her magic but she couldn't.

"Don't tell me she's a Holy Knight?!" Hawk yelled out in worry. Artemis even while struggling she couldn't help but rolled her eyes because really, who else tries to killed them without holding back. Stupid pig...

"Storm Rondo! Come, my cute little bugs! Tear their flesh apart with your hard claws and sharp wings!"

"Wah! I'm scared! I'm so scared!" The kid was running around screaming turning to get away from the fight.

"Such an annoying brat."

Artemis manage to get some air in and had a passing though, _'Oh really tell us how you really feel'._

"I'll start with you. Die!" The swarm of bugs attack the kid. Elizabeth stare in shock. "I'll protect you with my body if I had wasn't it you know how to sound cool but deep down you're hoping someone else will come to rescue, aren't you?" The Bug Lady continue to verbally abuse Elizabeth but Artemis saw the determine glare in her eyes.

"So cruel." Hawk said but Elizabeth walk pass him which shock him and the Bug Lady, "Elizabeth..."

"No no! Elizabeth the trap." Artemis tried to say but the Buggy just tighten the arm Artemis was being choked with.

"You're annoying!" The Bug Lady said to Artemis but Artemis just smirked, "Takes one to know one Buggy."

"Elizabeth! Artemis!" Hawk yelled. It helped Artemis pull the strength she needed to get free. Artemis quickly grabbed the Bug Lady's arm and throw her to the ground and got free. Artemis saw Elizabeth getting injury and felt... Pure white fury and with all strength she managed to kill all the bugs near Elizabeth, "Enough!" The wind settled the Bug Lady's armor was damage and wild nature protected Elizabeth before going away.

"Are you okay?" Hawk run up to Artemis, who was watching the lady lay on the ground not moving.

"Yes" Artemis nodded. She turned to Elizabeth and yelled out, "Elizabeth! The Bell! It's controlling the Sins! It's the kid!"

"Wha-" Elizabeth was confuse at first but the kid explained.

"I was hoping to say it but the girl figure it out. But it's quite admirable that you would even put your body in harm's way to protect a child. But... Reality is harsh." The kid turned into a tall man.

"The kid turned into a Holy Knight? So his appearance until now was an illusion?!" Hawk's using his ears to rubbed his eyes at the sudden change.

"So you're also the reason those two are acting strange."

"Before me the seven deadly sins are like mere children. But that girl... She's still troubled." the Holy Knight said.

"Turn them back to normal!" Elizabeth begged the Holy Knight, but instead he punch her making her fall to the ground.

"Elizabeth! You bastard!" Hawk changed at the Holy Knight only to get hit so badly he bleed from his nose.

"Hawk!" Artemis yelled

"Those two Sins are probably killing each other by now." Holy Knight laugh evilly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Artemis got her bow and arrow ready, "Release the spell now!"

"You! Their lives are about to reach their ends." He said proudly.

"Return those two... Back to normal!" Elizabeth try again only to get hit hard with the Holy Knight's staff.

"Elizabeth! That's it!" Artemis release her arrows she hit him in three places and gave one to the Bug Lady on her leg.

"Elizabeth!"

The Bug Lady was laying on her back and the arrow was in a bad place for the lady since most of her armor is gone. "That hurt. Wait, Ruin. Wouldn't it be bad if we killed the princess?"

"I am fully aware of that. Hey. Princess Elizabeth and Miss Arrow. I'll tell you something in commendation of your bravery... As the young lady said the Bell- it's gone. Y-You wrench! You we're going after the bell all along! How dare you?!"

Elizabeth smirked and spit out the bell. "Oh I dare..."

"How dare you do this?!" Ruin run at full speed to kill the princess but before he could yellow block his view.

"No. How dare you?" Meliodas and Artemis were in front of him. Meliodas has a tight grip on the arm that was a few inches from Elizabeth face. Artemis was on her knees and held the bell in her hand.

"The spell was broken?" Ruin said despite the pain he felt in his arm and back off from them.

"The Bell was removed and so..." Artemis used her powers and the bell broke into pieces.

"Elizabeth... I'm convinced of your dedication." Meliodas said softly to the princess and gave Artemis a serious look, "Airy protect her."

"Of course brother." Artemis nodded her head and placed Elizabeth head on her lap.

"Ignoring me?! He who strike first, wins!"

"Hm... Did you hear something?" Artemis joked but a rush of air flew pass her, "Pipsqueak!"

"Meliodas!" Hawk yelled

All of a sudden a huge waved of wind came at them.

"Princess!" Artemis protected Elizabeth with her body and made sure none of the dirt or rocks hits her.

"Hey, wait, Ruin!" The Bug Lady felt a shadow and saw The Serpent Sin standing behind her and she was not amused at all. After a beat down Diane saw Artemis ripping pieces of her skirt and putting them on Elizabeth ribs.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. If only I were stronger..." Hawk said sadly.

"These are some serious injuries." Diane took a knee to talk to them.

"You have no idea." Artemis sighed.

"We need to get her back to town right away."

"Please... wait... please... take me with you... Where Meliodas-sama... And Ban-sama are..." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Elizabeth... You have internal injuries."

"She's right. What are you saying? You are severely wounded!" Hawk was very worried for his friend.

"I made... a promise. I will continue fighting... for the sake of protecting the kingdom and its people."

"And you say I'm stubborn." Artemis gave a small smile to the girl in her lap.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible."

"Diane-sama..."

"Holy knights" Artemis realized.

"Yes we're going to Baste Prison where the enemy is awaiting us, you know even if you go. You'd do nothing in your current condition, even with Artemis's limited medical knowledge."

"That's true. You're right that I don't have any powers. I can't argue... or fight against a holy night... but... even then... with Meliodas-sama... And everyone else... we decide to go together. In order to fulfill the promise."

"So you won't cry huh?" Diane asked.

"No" Elizabeth shook her head lightly.

"Well technically you missed it but she hasn't complained." Artemis chuckled just a bit.

"Meanie..."

Diane took off her bag, "I'll put you inside of my bag. It'll be a bumpy ride... Your wounds might get worse as well. Is that okay?"

"Diane-sama! Yes!" Elizabeth happily said.

"You have any fabric in there?" The archer asked while picking up Elizabeth.

"Yes but for what? Oh, I see!" Diane saw Artemis made the bag more comfortable and less rough for the princess.

Hawk spotted the man from earlier try to sneak away, "Huh? Hey! You're a soldier from Baste aren't you?!"

"N-no I was threatened by Holy Knight." the man said but they knew he was lying.

"You know the location of the captured sin and the doctor's daughter don't you?" Hawk yelled.

"Wait! Do you have any idea what the holy knights will do to me if I tell you?" The man scaredly asked.

"Nope but I know what we'll do." Artemis has her bow in hand and an arrow ready to be fired.

"Between the Holy night and us who'd you prefer?" Diane said as she held a broken Bug Lady.

The man was scare out of his mind.

On their way to Baste, Artemis and Diane got to know one another and Artemis finally got the stories on what happen in town. Artemis also told Diane she is not interested in Meliodas, he been a brother to her.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this Tower?" Meliodas asked when they met at Baste.

"I'm sure of it." Diane nodded.

"He didn't seem like the type of soldier who'd lie to her face about this but then again... Nope he didn't lie." Artemis giggled at the memory.

"I see. Thanks Elizabeth and thanks for protecting her." Meliodas thanked the girls.

"She's like the sister I always wanted, so of course." Artemis shrugged.

"But it sure is awfully empty in here..." Diane climb in only had to duck her head a little so she doesn't hit her head on the ceiling.

"It's probably because I sent their boss flying." Meliodas said carelessly.

"What a cowardly bunch." Hawk commented.

"Hm... Whatever" Artemis walk beside Meliodas and hit him on the head. He got her back by pulling her hair.

After walking they found the cells and a girl sleeping in one of them.

"That her." Artemis took a closer look at the girl who was shivering badly.

"There's no doubt about it. She's the doc's daughter." Hawk confirmed.

"Let's take her with us. Can you fit another person inside your bag?" Meliodas said and asked Diane.

"Yup, should be fine!" Diane reach over them to pull out the door of the cell. The lady scream and fainted again.

"Well at least we don't have to explain anything." Artemis was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Is she okay?" Meliodas asked Diane who was securing the straps on her bag.

"Yup! Looks like she just fainted."

Out of no where they heard footsteps, a tall man with silver blue hair and no shirt and rip up pants walk up to them.

"Ban!" Meliodas said recognizing him as he came into the light.

"Ah, Cap'n!"

The two just glared and the air got tense.

"They just reunited, to what's with the tension in the air? I have a bad feeling about this..." Hawk said while shaking.

"Ugh, this is giving me a headache." Artemis rubbed her temples from the heavy air.

"Yep. You should hide behind me." Diane got comfortable on the floor and looked very bored and knew what was going to happen in the next second.

"Can I sit on your shoulder?" Artemis asked the pretty giant.

"Hm, sure"

"Thanks"

Not long Meliodas yelled out happily to greet his best friend, "Ban!"

"Cap'n!" Ban did the exact same thing.

They got so excited, the air clear up and Artemis watched with a deadpan expression as they played patty-cake, "What the hell..."

"Phew, they get along really well!" Hawk said in relief

"Yeah..."

Once she said that Ban hit Meliodas so far and hard that the blonde sin broke a few walls like it was nothing.

"Cap'n! Come on, Cap'n!" Ban is waving and jumping like he was about to go on his favorite ride.

"This is a regular thing isn't it." Artemis stated and wonder how they would do against the League because they're strong.

"What in the world?" Hawk was confused.

"Yep and just let them be." Diane said with her eyes closed. As the boys slammed each other into the wall.

"The hell? I thought you'd be sluggish by now but..." Ban look excited to continue the reunion.

"You seem pretty energetic!" Meliodas and Ban started an arm wrestling game.

"Really?"

"GO!"

"Wow... if this is them playing. I wonder what's it like in an actual fight..." Artemis took in everything.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Hawk was mostly worried about the building falling on them.

"Don't really know. Those two have always been like this." Diane said with memories going through her head.

"What do you mean, like this?" Hawk demanded.

"Really, men are so childish..."

"You can say that again." Artemis commented.

"Our record was 361 wins out of 720 in my favor right?" Ban smirked

"Are you sleep-talking? I'm the one with 361 wins!" Meliodas said back

"Captain's serious face is so cute, too!" Diane was back to fan-girling.

"You need help" Artemis just held on and couldn't help but wonder why this feels so relaxing and how she is not freaking out like Hawk.

"Now's not the time for that!"

* * *

They got back to the town and went straight to the doctor's.

"Dad? Dad?! Dad!" Cenette shouted with happiness that her father was safe and alive.

"Cenette! I'm so glad you're safe!" The doc felt the same and hug his daughter tightly.

"Same to you, father... I thought you'd be..."

Meliodas, Artemis and Hawk walk by the room and they all got the shock of their life.

"What the hell..."

"H-He came back to life?!"

"Take a look." The doc took off his shirt to show his scar.

"This is... It's the same thing that happened with Meliodas wound!" Hawk said loudly.

"The same thing? It's embarrassing to say this as a doctor but... I have no idea how I survived." Doc admitted and buttoned up his shirt in place.

"Well, your alive. That's what matters, right? Anyways, we're off. Once the Holy Knight hear about this, there's a chance they'll march straight into this town." Meliodas said and grabbed Artemis as they waved.

"My brother's right."

The doc still felt guilty and wanted to do something good for them, "Meliodas! Miss! Is there any way for me to return the favor? Even if it's as simple as a meal and checking your hands?"

"Well, I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Meliodas smile in thanks.

"Please, no poison this time." The troublesome blondes punch Hawk in the head at the same time.

"Stupid pig. Do you have the time now?" Artemis flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes and asked the doctor.

"Yes." The doc unwrapped the bandages on her arms and was once again surprised, "Your hands and arms... They're healed"

"Seriously? Now that you mention it I haven't felt sick from the herbs."

"It's a miracle"

"I guess so" Artemis rewrapped her hand and gave Meliodas 'We need to talk' look which he nodded to.

* * *

Artemis is with Elizabeth. Elizabeth's head is on Artemis's lap once again and The Sins are watching through the window.

"Cenette?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Nope. Just me Artemis and Diane."

"Where's Ban-sama?"

"We brought both of them back to town, safe and sound." Diane said still watching them through the window.

"Everyone else is safe to"

"I see. I'm glad. I'm so glad..." Elizabeth cried after a long day.

"So this time you are crying, huh?" Diane's eyes got soft.

"That's true"

* * *

They were back in town at the doc's backyard. They place Elizabeth on a bed that the doc put outside for her. Diane and Artemis are chilling on the roof with a good view of everyone. Ban was sitting on a barrel.

"Well then, Elizabeth. I'll introduce him again. This is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban." Meliodas introduce them.

"Yo, nice to meet ya." Ban greeted lazily.

"Where did those clothes come from?" Meliodas asked as he noticed the new clothes.

"There is no way I could be naked in front of the princess."

"You had money on you to buy clothes." Meliodas raised an eyebrow.

"I just happened to find these lying around." Ban laughed in good nature.

"So in other words, he's a thief." Artemis stated to Diane.

"Yep" she nodded

"Come to think of it it's been awhile Diane" Ban said he's greeting to her.

Diane look away in disbanded, "I could have gone without seeing you for another hundred years though."

"I'm Elizabeth. Please forgive me for greeting you in such a state."

"No need, Princess. We Sins aren't really one for decorum. Here's to four of us getting along." Ban got up to now to the silver hair girl in politeness.

"Six. There are six of us." Hawk corrected the fox.

"Don't be silly, Cap'n. Of course it's the four of us." Ban smile thinking that's a joke.

"It's six!" Hawk shouted.

"Airy come down" Meliodas waved at Artemis to come down from the roof.

"Do you have a loose screw in your head or something?"

Ban was still confused at the voice, "Huh? Who's there?"

"Me!"

"The pig can talk?!" Ban freak out so bad he jump to the other side of the floor.

"Why's that freaking you out now?!"

"No way! What's the point of a pig being able to talk like a person? Oh, I get it. You, you'er King, right? I see you were cursed and turned into a pig, huh?"

"You're wrong" Diane said in a bored voice. Use to Ban personality and odd actions after so long.

"King's died. So the rumor say" Meliodas said

"Twist the knife even more Pip" Artemis hit his head again.

"What..." Ban look at the blonde girl who jump off the roof in shock and had a quick memory before Hawk shook him out of it.

"I'll have you know. I'm not just some ordinary pig. I'm Hawk, the captain of the knights of the left over disposal!"

"Amazing! I never heard of the thing like this before?"

"That's because he made it up. I'm Artemis"

"You..." Ban is still slightly shock at her looks.

"You all right there?" Artemis asked with a small tilt to her head.

"Yes" Ban smile and shook his head from unwanted thoughts and needs a drink.

"Finish with the introductions yet? Better hurry before the food gets cold." the doc announced.

"Well, let's eat!" Meliodas said running to the food.

"Cap'n, no fair!" Ban not wanting to be behind.

"Leftovers belong to knight of leftover disposal okay!" Hawk said hungrily.

"No way. I'm starving!" Artemis push the boys out of the way to get to the food.

Cenette watch with amusement and carried a plate of food to the two girls, "Here these are for you two I'm sorry that you're the only one standing up."

"No that's okay I'm glad I get to eat with everyone." Diane said with a big smile.

And it's a party with everyone eating and having a good time. By the end of the night, Ban and Meliodas are drunk, the girls got to know one another better and Hawk is being use as transportation for Ban.

"Don't be so harsh Captain Hawk! Please, Master..."

"Someone do something about him..." Hawk wanted the drunk sin off of him.

"I wish I had a camera..." Artemis giggled and cheered with Meliodas.

"Ban, stop being such a pain!" Diane called out.

"I'm coming pork" Artemis set her drink down and the next thing she knew they were on the other side. Ban is holding Hawk's tail, Meliodas is standing on Hawk and Artemis is on Ban's back.

"This isn't what I meant!"

"It's fun. Right Pip?"

"Yep!"

"Oh pretty!"

Above them in the sky was shooting stars making a cross like form. The doctor knew what it meant. "This is... Just like that stanza from one of the ancient poems of Britannia... When the skies are crisscrossed with shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by a dreadful menace. It is the omen of the beginning of a trial of ancient origins. Between those guided by the hands of light, and those of the bloodlines of darkness, a Holy War shall begin..."

The Sins, Elizabeth, Hawk and Artemis fell asleep. During the first rays of dawn you can see Diane on top of the roof with her right hand near Elizabeth and Meliodas. On the left side of Meliodas's feet is Hawk. Hawk is being used as pillow for Ban and Artemis. Without them knowing Ban is holding Artemis in embrace.

* * *

"Um... Goddess..."

"Hey Princess... What's wrong?"

"Teach me how to fight please!"

"Say what now... Why?"

"I just- I just want to protect myself in case I get lost or something..."

"Hm, ok, but we have to wait. Your still injury but once you are you have to listen to everything I say and I'll let you know when you can advance or not. Remember I've been fighting since I was five, so don't get discouraged. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Maybe this way you can tell Pip to stop being a pervert... Or do you like it?"

"Wha-what? GODDESS!!!!!"

**So my next chapter might be the longest, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the support. Archangel out!**


	10. We need to Talk

**Hello! So I lie. This is a filler chapter a short one and the next will be longer. I realized I had a few 'we need to talk' looks and so I wanted to clear the air.** **And I'm SOOOO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! I didn't know!!!!!!** **I own nothing.****Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The Sins, Artemis and the Princess, plus a pig, were still in Dalmary Town for another day or two so Elizabeth can heal. From there they will be on their way to Necropolis. So the blonde beauty takes this time to relax and lays peacefully on the giant green pig's head, watching the clouds as they floated by. Artemis is lost in thought about the new incomer, Ban. She doesn't know why but she feels like she knows him and the more she thinks about it the more he feels like her guardian angel from her dreams.

After a few minutes a voice brought her put of her thoughts.

"Yo Airy!"

Artemis lean back her head and greeted back, "Hey Pipsqueack..."

"Mmm, it sure is a nice day." Meliodas sat down next to his fellow blonde.

They enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment because they both knew it wasn't going to last.

Artemis sighed and sat up, shoulder bumping her brother like friend, "Ah, we need to talk."

Meliodas bump her back, "I know. Elizabeth told me."

"It's basic self defense Pip, no need to get worry. It's for emergencies only."

"That's not what I'm worry about..." he had a far away look in his eyes as he remember a certain night.

"So what are you worried about?"

Meliodas, sort of, hesitated but still told her, kind of, "I...Remember that memory trick I did when we first met..."

"Yeah..." her eyebrows raised with questions.

Meliodas smiled and pick at her hair, "Well I need a friend and I want to show you who I am or who I was at least..."

Artemis nodded, "Pip, your stuck with me and I know I will accept you. Good, bad, evil or whatever." She reach out her hand waiting for him. "We do this together."

Meliodas looks at her and her hand, smiles and off they go.

"Whoa..." Artemis saw a beautiful but dangerous looking landscape, it was almost like it was in war with itself.

"So what do you think?"

"Cool, it's like a painting, where the artist paint's his feeling, his story, showing it instead of saying it."

"And what do you see?"

"Conflix. A fight between good and evil, not even trying to find a balance. I also see chapters or layers, one dark and the other light. Growth, development but I also see guilt, suffering, pain, and above all love... I see love spots about 106 maybe 107 times. This...this is you, your life story isn't it."

Meliodas nodded, "Yes, I can't give all the details but I want to talk to someone."

"Hey I'm right here." Artemis held his hand as they started to walk down a path.

Meliodas show her somewhat everything leaving out some details but she understood. His long past, his past lovers and his sin. And never once did she interrupt, only held his hand. Just to let him know she's there.

It felt like hours, even days, or years just to get an understanding of his mind.

Once he finished Artemis only let one tear run down her face. "Wow, now I know who has the Worst Father of the Year award. But Ok..."

"Ok?"

"I will help you."

The words didn't fully hit him but he couldn't let her, "Artemis. No, this is my business, my cur-"

Artemis shook her head and held his hand tighter, "Stop. It's my choice to help you and from what I saw you never once thought to ask, so I'm telling you. I'm going to help."

"You could die..." he whispered.

Artemis sadly smiled because she knew what he really meant, "Everyone dies at some point, just let me help you find yours."

"Airy... you are amazing."

She shrugged, "I know. I guess it's my turn isn't it."

"Mmm"

They left Meliodas mindscape to Artemis's. She place them on the roof of her old apartment.

Then she started to explain.

"This place is, was my home, Gotham. A city with more crime and parties then any other. But all in honesty... it feels like prison, as you saw from my memory... You already know that my father trained my sister and I at an early age, but I found out why. He made a deal with an assassin. The assassin was a leader of a much larger group of people and assassins. I don't know what the whole deal was, what I do know is when I turn 18... That's when they'll come and get me, so they can train me to become another assassin.

"My father never told me surprised surprised, but one of the test he had me do was to get information without the person finding out. I already passed this test thanks to my so called sister but three or four years ago that's when I found out.

"I always thought he push me harder than Jade so I don't get any ideas of leaving. But it was only part of it... I found a letter...describing my training, how fast I was developing, with my speed, my education, my endurance, everything. It wasn't much, it didn't say who, what, or why but a symbol can speak louder than words.

"It was the symbol for the League of Shadows, the assassin group. I knew I was going to be sent to them, at first I thought I was going to be there new lackey, a foot man, but after a few months of researching and whatnot, that's when I got the tip... A place that had all the answers and I found out the so called secret.

"All the information I found were testes, next coming up training and food plans. My father had, without me knowing, put poison in my food. Small amounts to the point I'm immune to most poisons but wolfbanes. Turns out I'm slightly allergic... Blood everywhere and not pretty. Daddy Dearest at his best everyone."

They were silent for a while and Meliodas saw they were on a tree instead of a large and big town.

"I think the award goes to him." He joked.

Artemis smiled slightly, "Let's call it a tie."

"Deal" they both laugh, not a full hearted one but enough to know they weren't alone.

They got comfortable on the tree, Artemis was laying back on one branch and Meliodas was on a higher branch and laying on his stomach but they were close enough to touch hands. Just in case.

"So he never knew about your magic." The male stated.

She sighed, "No...I don't know how to control them fully, I usually, well before, I kept it under lock and key...but I know one day I will explode. Everyday I'm here I feel myself getting stronger and my senses are stupid heighten now. I can feel other's power or when someone is about to ask a question or know where their attack is coming from. Yeah I get it reincarnation of a fairy and all. But how come..."

"I don't know." Meliodas shrugged, "Different species or a curse."

"Right...but in my dreams she wasn't...I wasn't..."

"I'm sure you'll find the answer soon."

"How do you talk to someone who lives within you or is dead?"

"Captain of the Dead..."

"Funny"

"I tried"

"Whatever Pip... oh yeah look" she got up and unwrap her arms.

"Your arms?"

"No scars. Doesn't..."

"I don't understand it fully, maybe one day..."

"Fine..." she rewrapped them and fell back on the branch making the male laugh, "Ugh! So many questions and so little answers...got to love life right."

"Mm." Meliodas hummed before he remember, "What's this about Elizabeth?"

Rolling her eyes again but now she get it why he didn't want Elizabeth to fight. She would have done the same but as she said, "Like I said self defense but only in emergencies only. She's not like the rest of us who are use to fighting everyday... Well maybe not in the same way."

"I don't want her to fight."

"She's not, just enough to protect herself."

"I just...I don't..."

"I know me too."

"Thank you" Meliodas said out of the blue.

Artemis blinked, "For what?"

"Not judging I guess..." The Pipsqueack shrugged indifferently but Artemis now knew what he was really feeling under that child like mask.

She hit him on the head, "...Idiot. I'm the last person to judge someone's past or their blood family, that's why I'm happy with the one I'm making now."

"What about your team?"

"Too many secrets for us to get really close. Although I know that Robin and Wally, the small boy and the redhead, are best friends and so are Kaldor and Roy, the dark skin one and the tall redhead. And I already know Megan and Connor, the green girl and tall black hair, are going to be a couple. I don't have anyone to confide in, but now I do. Even though I might have a time limit here, this place, this is home."

Artemis mindscape turn into the bar, it was empty but it definitely felt like home.

Artemis got an idea hopefully Meliodas will agreed, "Let's make a promise, Pip."

"What kind?" He tilted his head.

"Say I do find a way back there, but and if I somehow come back here for good. Do you mind if I tell you "I'm back " first then anyone else."

They both grinned, "Yes and I'll say "Welcome home"

"Thanks Pipsqueack..."

Meliodas released them and only a few minutes has passed so they just enjoy the nice day, as time pass everyone else started to come outside. Artemis had her head in Elizabeth's lap and her feet were on Ban's. Meliodas was next to Elizabeth and Hawk was in front of them. Diane walk next to Hawk's Momma, watching them with a small smile.

'_As each day passes I find myself more comfortable within these walls and with each new person I meet and learn their stories, I find my new family getting bigger. I feel less pain, but I still feel empty like someone is missing. But for now I'm focus on today. The past can stay in the past and the future will have to wait. One day at a time, right._

_Meliodas is my brother and the person I can talk to without holding back. Elizabeth is my best friend/sister, the person I go to when I feel down or want a girl chat. Hawk is the fun pet I guess, someone who can make me laugh. Diane, I hope I can become friends with her and learn her story, I bet it's awesome. And Ban, mysterious, familiar and a pain but who knows what will happen._

_No more lies, no more here for the ride. But to find my place and repay a debt I know will never get finished. The life debt, saving one another._

_The girl from my dreams I wonder what she has to say about all of this...'_

A tiny blonde girl floating around smiling to herself.


	11. Elaine So we finally meet

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy I finally finish this chapter it was a pain but it needed to happen. So fair warning this is my longest chapter. Like almost 9k words.**

**I own nothing, just my ideas.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

With the moon high and the air still, the blonde beauty lays in peace and deep asleep...

~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~

_Artemis and her mom were in the living room talking about the whole school issue._

_"Artemis, I have something for you_"

"_Um, mom I'm good, I don't..._"

_"No, no here." Her mom gave Artemis a ring, a beautiful gold band with a pink diamond shaped into a leaf._

"_Wow. It's beautiful and looks familiar..._"

"_That's because when you were younger you always drew a tree a huge tree with pink leaves._"

"_Thank you..._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray-blue eyes open slowly.

Artemis looks at the window where the sun is slowly coming up, meaning it's dawn. Artemis groans and pops her back and neck. _It's too earlier, whatever, time for training._

Artemis kept herself busy for a few hours then heard an annoying voice from inside that made her fell over, "Hey, guys wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

"Woah! Ugh, Stupid pig..." Artemis got up and went inside to see what horrible mess breakfast is.

Turns out it wasn't that bad, then again Artemis made most of it.

"Um... Hawk-chan?" Elizabeth shyly asked.

"Hmm..." Hawk's ear twitch showing he's listening.

"You don't have to tie up Meliodas-sama so tight next time. I don't think he can sleep very well like that."

"There's no point unless I do it tight!"

"Hehehe he's right Princess" Artemis smirked as she eats the eggs.

"Sleeping in that same bed as Elizabeth... His hands would run free! I have to make sure it's extra tight." Hawk somehow made a demonstration of him tieing up Meliodas.

"But..."

"If you think of it like BDSM, it's not half ba- Ow." Meliodas got slapped in the back of the head my Artemis.

"Real classy Pipsqueak."

"BDSM?" The beautiful but clueless silverette asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Both blondes look at her.

Artemis shook her head, "...I'm not answering that."

"Maybe we should tie Elizabeth up next." Meliodas wiggle his eyebrows at Elizabeth who blushed.

"I will hurt you." Artemis glared at her brother.

"Why, you..." Hawk steaming at his pervert boss.

"What are we tying up now? Hawk?" Diana heard some of the conversations and she's hungry.

"Here here!" Artemis raised her mug and grin.

"NO!" Piggy yelped for his life.

"Cap'n, where's the booze?" The newest member join in for breakfast and sat himself at the bar.

Diana rolled her eyes and annoyed said, "It's morning, you know..."

"Ban-sama, what about breakfast?" Elizabeth asked while the blonde boy went to the back and look for a good bottle.

"There's no way in hell I'd eat Cap'n's horrible food."

Artemis nodded her head in agreement, "I hear you but I made most of that food. Just so you know."

Ban raised an eyebrow but didn't want to risk it.

Meliodas threw the bottle at the man, "Here. That's why you cook it yourself."

"Thank you Cap'n-" Ban thank his captain but the drink exploded in his face.

Artemis try to hold in a chuckle, "You did that on purpose didn't you Pipsqueak."

Meliodas shrugged and continue eating with a tiny smile on his face. Artemis rolled her eyes at him and help Ban clean up a bit.

* * *

After breakfast Artemis brought out a map from behind the bar, Meliodas helped her set it up. Ban was close to falling asleep at the bar, and Elizabeth and Hawk try to help out in anyway they could.

Once finish Artemis wanted to clarify where they were headed. "Our next target is the Capital of the Dead. Nepalis right?"

"Necropolis but Yep. We'll look for King there." Meliodas corrected her and pointed to where they are at and where they're going.

Ban lifted his head at the name, "Didn't that fat bastard die or something?"

"That's the only lead we have, so... may as well check it out."

"What's the Capital of the Dead like exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

The troublesome blondes wanted to have a little fun with the scaredy cats of the group. "Full of ghosts maybe."

"Beats me. I didn't even know the place existed."

"Wow...Lay it on thick-OW!" Meliodas pulled on Artemis's braid. She glared at him and got him back by pulling on his hair.

"If it's the Capital of the Dead, maybe Arty's right, there'll be ghosts." Hawk shacking in his hooves.

Artemis smirked, "Oh, maybe it'll be dark even in the middle of the day, and there'll be graves lined up everywhere!"

"No!!!"

"There won't be bugs, will there?" Diane asked nervously.

Artemis shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe rats?" she smirked.

Diane and Elizabeth yelped.

"If King really is there, would he even be alive?" Hawk, without knowing made it worse.

"Hawk! Goddess! Stop it!" Elizabeth covered her ears and try to shake the fear away.

"Ghosts, huh?" Meliodas mumbled.

Artemis giggled next to him. "Cool."

Artemis look over and saw Ban knock out, she winched knowing that can't be comfortable. She wanted to take a page out of his book and take a nap but she did promise a certain Princess to show her some self-defense moves on Meliodas.

And then take a nap.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone moved outside once they got closer to Necropolis.

"We've arrived!" Meliodas announced with excitement.

"So this is Necropolis, the Capital of the Dead?" Diane said as she looked around.

"How exactly is this desolate village the Capital of the Dead?" Hawk asked sarcastically.

"On the map, this village is just the closest to it." Artemis came outside stepping over Ban who somehow fell asleep on the outside stairs.

Meliodas nooded, "That's what I heard too." Everyone got off Hawk Mamma so she can sleep underground, "First, let's gather some information on King and Necropolis. We have to make some money for food, too. Let's get really to open up shop!"

"So it really is true that Cap'n is waitin tables."

"Captain is so dreamy when he's working!"

"All I see is a perv."

The Fox, Serpent and Archer all commented.

Meliodas either didn't hear them or if he did he ignored them, "You guys are working as well!" He pointed to Diane, "You're in charge of attracting customers, Big Eye-Candy!"

"Me?!"

He move on to Artemis, "You'll still be bartending, Airy!"

"Oh joy..." she weakly punch the air.

And finally turn to Ban, "And I'll be counting on the Jailbreak Chef for tasty food!"

"Who, me?"

"Are you sure you didn't mean "crap" food?" Hawk asked, remembering all the time his slacker of a boss cooked food.

"We're going to starve." Artemis mumbled into the air.

Meliodas corrected them, "No, his food is seriously delicious. It'll make you wanna shout out, "Tasty!"

"Hey, wait a sec..." Artemis giggled at Ban's bashful face when Meliodas complimented on his cooking.

"It's time for work! Get to it, guys!" This short blonde commended happily.

"Please let me work as well." Elizabeth pleaded.

Meliodas and Artemis look at one another, he raised an eyebrow, she shrugged.

"Well her injuries aren't severe anymore. But..."

"Don't force yourself."

"Yes!" Elizabeth agreed as Meliodas got pick up by Diane who was thanking him.

"Captain! Making me a showgirl... I am so happy!"

"How can you be happy about that?" Artemis mumbled as she watch Ban walk off.

"Thanks Captain! I'll make sure I work extra hard, okay!"

"All right, I'll keep my hopes up!"

"Yes!"

Meliodas remember something about the food, "Oh right, Ban! The pantry is at the back of the shop- Huh?"

"He's long gone Pip."

"He-" Hawk started.

"Ran off." Meliodas finished.

Artemis rolled her eyes and blew back some of her bangs, "I just said that. And really what did you expect? For him to jump and kiss the ground you step on?... Don't answer that!"

"Go to work Airy!"

"Whatever!" Artemis went inside to wipe down the bar and get the alcohol ready. Meliodas and Elizabeth follow her in.

Outside the bar Diane advertise the bar, "The best drinks in town! Boar Roast, a bar where cute waitresses serve you!"

"It's Boar Hat." Hawk corrected her.

"It's a bar, not a club." Artemis said.

"There'll be lots of special service!"

"Pip, I swear you better not get any ideas!" Artemis glared at her fellow blonde. All he did was wink at her playfully. The archer really wanted to flip him the bird.

"Meliodas-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"King-sama... What type of person is he?"

Meliodas thought about that for a second, "Hmm, let's see... In a nutshell, he's like the mascot of the Seven Deadly Sins. Or like a pet, I guess?"

"Well that's rude." Artemis threw her towel at him. He let's it fall off his face.

"Hey now, that pet thing has to be a joke. What kind of restaurant keeps a pet inside?"

Everyone just look at Hawk like he grow two heads.

Meliodas was indifferent, "Funny hearing that from you."

"Please that a long look in the mirror next time. Pip, you can finish up here. I'm going to town, later."

"Bye Godess."

"Have fun. Well, about King..."

* * *

In town Artemis was looking around for anyone but the town was empty. _This place really is dead, now I know why the name make sense now._ Artemis sighed and thought about her team, _I wonder how the Team is doing, I hope they got their memories back. How much time has pass? Are they looking for me? Do they think I betrayed them? Ugh, too bad they aren't as easy going as the Sins, I bet if they were, more problems could be solved and we wouldn't have all the extra jist or secrets. Wow, I really don't mind staying here forever_.

Artemis turned the corner just in time to see Ban get impale by a spear. "What the hell...Ban!"

Out of nowhere a kid show up partially laying on the spear, which is still in Ban's chest.

_What the... does he have no weight or something?... And Ban... what the hell have you been through..._?

"Yo, Ban. Hey, it's our touching reunion that's long overdue. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Artemis's saw the two kids and ran towards them, "Get behind me. Now!" The kids held on her waist as they watched the kid and the man.

"Who... are you?" Ban asked.

"Who am I, you ask? You're forgotten that as well?" The kid smirked smugly.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, it doesn't matter." The spear twisted. "The important thing is that...you're Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed. Or should I say... Ban, the Undead." The kid was now in the air with his spear spinning around slowly and dangerously but the kid stand on the spear looking down on Ban.

"I don't like your attitude, pal. What do you know about me?"

He sighed "Your sin."

"Huh?"

Artemis was getting a headache watching the fight and for some reason the kid look scary familiar to her. _What the hell did you do Thief? And who is that kid? Why...do I know him?_

"Even if you don't remember who I am, you remember your own sin, right? The grave, grave sin that you committed... To satisfy your own greed. As the price for immortality. You killed the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth."

Artemis was getting a headache and all of a sudden she saw flashes and felt a phantom pain in her chest. _What the hell..._

Ban cracked his knuckles and call out to Artemis, "Hey Blondie, take the brats and get out of the way."

Artemis wanted to say something but held her tongue and tsked.

"Let's go, Ellen! Lady!" The boy pulled on Artemis and his sister.

"But..."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Artemis saw a familiar blonde hair coming their way, "Oh thank God!" Just before the fight started the others Sins came out.

"Hey." Meliodas hit Ban in the head with a mug.

Artemis just facepalm, "Seriously..."

"C'mon Cap'n stay outta my way..."

"What are you doing, skipping out on work?"

"I already told you Pip!" Artemis can feel a vein and her bangs were getting a little annoying.

"For yourself yes but not for this runaway."

"What am I doing? That midget I've never seen before picked a fight with me!" Ban pointed to said midget who was floating in the air.

"Well you obviously did something to piss him off." Artemis huffed and cross her arms.

"Like I said, never met him and my clothes are ruined now." He complained.

"Learn how to sew than!"

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" Diane asked as she walk closer to the group.

Meliodas and Diane took another look at the kid in the air and gasped, "King!"

Artemis just blinked, "...Well shit."

Ban had a deadpan face before it got full blown shock and disbelief. "How the hell is that King?!"

"Well..." Artemis held up a wanted poster that was on one the crumbling buildings next to her.

"He lost a bit of weight." Meliodas commented as the blondes look back and front from the poster to the real deal.

"More than a bit, but that's not the issue here!" Ban is still freaking out.

"Really than what is?" Artemis sass and look away as Ban's vein was about to pop.

Diane got a little closer to King and smile pretty at her old friend, whom she was very happy to see. "King we've been looking for you I'm happy to see you again!"

"Aw how sweet..." Artemis commented but King look away and flew the opposite direction from them, "Huh savage much..." Artemis felt her headache again and look like she was about to fall over. Luckily Meliodas was close enough to steady her.

"You alright Airy?"

"Yeah just a headache."

"...If you say so." Meliodas didn't believe her but let it go for the time being.

* * *

Once Artemis check up on Ban, Elizabethand the two kids, because Meliodas made her the "unofficial medic", the ass, they left town to go back to the tavern with the two kids. And surprisingly Ban kick Meliodas out of the kitchen. After a moment the immortal man brought out delicious looking food.

"Here ya go. Eat up."

The kids gasps in wonder and awe at the delicious food in front of them. The two blondes were holding Hawk back by his ears as he struggled to get a closer look and Elizabeth stand next to them commenting the food.

"Wow, it looks delicious!"

"Right."

"Not for you pork." The archer pull Hawk's ear a little tighter. He just whined about the good looking food calling his name.

"But...we don't have any money." The little boy said sadly.

Ban look unimpressed and pointed to the hungry pig. "If you're not gonna eat, I'll feed it all to the pig."

"Let's dig in then!"

"Delicious!"

"Huh, I can't wait to try his food." Artemis licked her lips, Ban saw this and a memory hit him but it pass quickly.

"Your not half bad either." Meliodas said to his counterpart, Artemis gave him a small smile.

"Please leave some leftovers for me!" Hawk begged as the blondes kept him away from the table.

"Oh enough."

"Thanks so much mister!"

Ban chuckled and sat down across from the kids and watch them eat. "Give and take. In return, tell me about this "Necropolis" place or whatever is."

Once Hawk finally calm down he stood next to the table eyeing the food and his boss. Meliodas stood next to where Ban's sitting listening to him and the kids, "Hey Ban, we've already found King. We don't have to go there anymore right?" Elizabeth moved closer to the window by Diana and Artemis took a sit at the bar playing with her knife.

"There's no way that was King." Ban raised his eyebrows as he stated. Which started an argument.

"He was real."

"It has been ten year, Thief." Artemis rubbed her temples from listening to the childish argument from children.

"Thief?" Ban raised an eyebrow to Meliodas who just smirked and shrugged. "And it was a fake..."

"He was real."

"Fake."

"Knock it off!" Artemis yelled and threw her knife which her brother caught and threw back but she caught it between her middle and ring finger.

The boy's eyes widened and remember what Ban asked, "You guys also want to go to the Necropolis too?"

"Too?" Ban and Meliodas said at the same time.

"What do you mean also kid?" Artemis jump off the stool and stood next to Ban.

"That kid from before, asked a few times as well. He said he wanted to reach the Necropolis no matter what."

"King did?" Meliodas tilted his head and asked.

"Yeah. Seems like he's been searching forever." The boy nodded his head.

"Is it in some really remote place?" Hawk asked.

"No its right around here."

"What do you mean?" Diane spoke up asking.

"The entrance to Necropolis is in the village. But you can't just go there because you want to." The boy tried to explain but it came out a bit cryptic, Elizabeth and Diane look at one another unsure.

"I'm not interested in riddles." Ban sighed.

"I see." Meliodas commented.

"I don't think you do, Pip." Artemis watch Meliodas pick something up and got closer to the pig.

"In other words...it's like this!" Meliodas quickly put Hawk in a harness which had a pole and on the other end, out of Hawk reach, was a plate of food.

"Called it." Artemis mumbled and facepalm but silently chuckled.

"I don't think that's it..." Elizabeth smile sheepishly with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"But it is funny." The archer chuckled as she watch the pig struggle to get the food.

"Is it like a grave that's usually hidden or something?" Meliodas try again.

"It's not a grave." The boy look like a grandmother with his finger pointed at Ban and Meliodas as he corrected them, "Necropolis is where those who have died go on living."

"Kid, riddles, no good." The blonde female sighed and shook her head.

"So it's like the afterlife." Meliodas announced.

"How can we go to a place like that?" Elizabeth asked unsurely.

"How can I reach it?!" Hawk was talking about the plate.

"Have you been there?" Ban asked the kids.

The boy suddenly got nervous and denied it rather quickly, "No way! It's just superstitious!"

Artemis was getting suspicious because the kids seem they knew more but won't tell, Then how do you know so much?

Then the little girl, Ellen, spoke up, "A priceless memory shared with the decreased will open the path to the capital... the old man next door always used to say that."

Old man? Artemis tilt her head and her forehead was slightly pinch showing her confusion because the village was a total ghost town.

"I'm sorry that's all we know..." Ellen apologized but Ban reach over and softly patted her head and thanked her, "That's more than enough to cover your food. Thanks Elaine." Artemis look at Ban when he said the name and bits and pieces came to mind. _Elaine!_

"Um, I'm Ellen..."

"Ah right... Sorry Ellen. Come on there's still food left." Ban said the kid.

Meliodas watch Artemis gaze at Ban with questions in her eyes but she look away. He saw her hands rolled into a fist and and blood seeping through the wraps once more.

_Airy..._

"I wonder why King-sama wants to go to Necropolis." Elizabeth asked Meliodas, who turn away from Artemisand shrugged.

"Probably to see whoever _Her_ is." Artemis mumbled.

"Maybe, well let's see, I guess we'll know once we get there." Meliodas said with a smile.

"Simple minded weirdo..."

"How's the headache?"

"...shut up."

* * *

Once the kiddies finished eating, the Sins, the two females and a pig went back into the village to find King or the Capital of the Dead. Whichever came first. Diane look over the tree's tops, Ban took off again, and The Troublesome Blondes, Elizabeth and Hawk walk together looking at the village trying to find any clues.

Hawk didn't like the silence in the creepy village and made a somewhat good point, "Even if Necropolis exists, there's no way to Go to the afterlife."

"Are you willing to become dinner?" The archer side-glare the pig who turn a shade paler and smirked at blonde male next to her.

"No, no!"

Meliodas smirked back at the invitation and made it worse for the pig, "Since its the afterlife, what if we just kill ourselves."

Hawk ran in front of the blondes and squealed, "Are you stupid?!"

Meliodas quickly put up a hand, "Airy quiet. I won." Artemis just chuckled.

Elizabeth was used to the blondes making fun of the pig and their odd game so she tuned them out and said softy "A priceless memory of the decreased...I want to meet my mother who passed away when I was young, because I never got to know her." Elizabeth look up with her hands close to her chest, picturing what her mother looks like.

Artemis blinked slowly, "As precious as that is..." and then shook her head at the silverette.

"That wouldn't work then." Hawk destroy the Princess's imagination bubble.

"Yeah, you're right because I have no memories of her." Elizabeth laughed sheepishly then look down sadly.

Artemis sighed and found Ban. So she took off, walking towards him leaving the couple and the pig alone.

The unlikely pair walked into the deserted area, Artemis remembers a small part of her dreams. It was sunny, a peaceful day but had so many unanswer questions.

_What's your motive for going after the Fountain of Youth?..._

_But what if you obtain immortality and nothing good happens to you?..._

A cheerful laugh breaks Artemis out of her daydream and shook her head as Diane pointed to the ground, "Ban, that doesn't suit you."

Ban and Artemis look around and saw the deserted area, suddenly filled with pale light pink roses, "What the hell is this?" Bam spoke in enough shock for the both of them.

"Elizabeth, Artemis, the flowers are so pretty!" Diane said in wonder.

"Wow what are these flowers?" Elizabeth look at the flowers in awe and wanted to pick one up.

Artemis reach down and pluck one, tucking one side of her bangs behind her ear, "Where I come from their called roses and these happen to be my favorite." Artemis smell the rose, which is light and sweet.

"Who cares they're just flowers even if you were to eat them you'll never get full." Hawk sniffed the flowers but made a chain reaction.

"You ass they symbolize...Whoa..." Artemis and the group look up at the petals flying everywhere before spiraling.

"So pretty!"

"Guys, watch out!" The boy yelled out.

"Mister! Lady!" Ellen cried out to them but they the petals spun faster and when they open their eyes they were no longer in the ghost town. Instead they were surrounded by emeralds crystals that made them a path and the sky was a greenish yellow color.

"Captain..." Diane asked the silent question.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

Artemis look around and couldn't help herself, "Welcome to the Emerald City..."

"Is it possible that my longing to see my mom?" Elizabeth asked Artemis who shrugged.

"No... It might be my memories of The Leftovers I was never able to eat." Hawk said while his stomach groans.

"I have no idea." Meliodas picked his ear indifferently.

"Me neither." Diane lean down and smile cutely.

"I want someone dead not the see them..." Artemis down and saw the rose still in her hand but all she could see were black spots filling her site, "what the hell..." and Artemis fell unconscious to the floor.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk all yelled out in worry, "Goddess! Airy! Arty!"

Ban didn't realize what was happening behind him but he saw something and ran off with the speed of a cheetah. Diane saw him and call out, "Ban!" Then saw a small orange greenish figure following him with the same speed, which Meliodas yelled, "King!"

"That's him?" Hawk said with his ears up and looking to Meliodas and back to Artemis who hasn't moved.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth was kneeling and trying to wake up Artemis but no such luck.

"Captain what should we do?" Diane asked in worry.

Meliodas shook his head and pick up Artemis, he noticed she was cold to the touch and order everyone. "No time, Diane carry Artemis in your pack. And will chase after them for now." Meliodas gave Diane Artemis and whispered, "Please be ok..."

Artemis was still holding onto the rose...

* * *

_Ugh, what's going on?_, Artemis open her eyes and the giant pink leave tree from her dreams, and in the middle on the top tree trunk was a pink silver pool with a silver cup. And from that cup, clear water flowed out of it and into the pool.

_Wow..._

"Hello Artemis..."

Artemis turn around and saw a girl, short light blonde hair, gold eyes, white dress with a small but amused smile. "You... Your Elaine the one from my... Dreams."

"Yes." Elaine nodded finally happy to meet the young lady with her soul.

Artemis felt like something finally clear up and she could think straight for the first time. "But they're not dreams are they." she stated.

The smaller blonde shook her head in agreement, "No. Your dreams are my memories."

"...Why me? Why do I have your memories?"

"I'm a fairy. The Princess of Fairies and The Holy Maiden of the Fountain of Youth or I was. But my brother and I are special, we are late bloomers you see. Meaning we are so powerful it will take a long time to get our wings." Elaine look down but back to Artemis's eyes, "I died before I could get them but I was able to have a sacrificing wish..."

"Sacrificing wish?" Artemis was confused by that statement but everything else...from her dreams to her power, she now knew more than she did before.

"Yes... To pass on my powers to a pure heart and soul and for them to take my place."

"What do you mean?"

Elaine small smile got bigger and excited told Artemis, "You are chosen to become the next Fairy Princess!"

"But I'm not..." Artemis was taken back by the proclaim.

"Worthy or pure? Yes, you are or you wouldn't have the powers or dreams since birth. You are far stronger than I would ever be and your past doesn't define who are. Only you can. You are an overcomer." Elaine grabbed Artemis's hands and smiled.

Artemis is still skeptical but knew what the Holy Maiden said is true.

"So, I'll be you?" Artemis wasn't sure if she'll turn into a fairy or something.

"No. You won't be me in a sense..." Elaine struggled how to explain this, "We are different in personality wise your a hard worker, strong, a fighter, and a survivor. you don't back down from a fight and you always protect the ones you love. And one day you will grow wings. What you have from me are my soul, powers, some memories, love, honor, protectiveness, passion, a good drink and family. You are getting strong with each day and it will continue to grow. I'm so happy, you fit in so well." Elaine can see Artemis has grown close to the Captain and the Princess, its only a matter of time before the others fall in love with her as well.

Artemis blink back the tears for no one, save her mother, has given her so much positive energy and telling her all the good things within her. "I guess time will tell..."

Elaine laughed, "It already has..." she pull Artemis away from the tree and back to Necropolis, "Come. Your friends are worry about you." Artemis raised an eyebrow but followed after she took one more look at the tree.

* * *

"Am I going to remember this?" Artemis pointed to her ghostly form.

"You'll remember me but what's the fun if you can't fall in love on your own?" Elaine giggled.

"Say what now?"

"You're special and I believe in you. You felt a connection with them but it was only your feelings not mine." Elaine knew both Ban and Artemis open the gate to Necropolis. Elaine also knows Artemis is special and will change the world into a better place, and also she can see Artemis and Ban slowly coming together. Their future and love will be far stronger than the one she has for him.

"How would I know?"

"Think of the like I'm a door but it's up to you to open the door and go through it. But for now keep quiet and watch."

Artemis and Elaine watch Ban and King argue and 'fight' but it ended with King fossilzing Ban. Suddenly Artemis got a memory but shook it out before she miss anything. Which was mostly King gloating and something about final words but Elaine thought it was time to release Ban.

"One last kiss..." she mumbled to Artemis, but Artemis just push her closer to Ban. Elaine wants to see Ban one more time before fully letting him go. Also to stop her brother from punishing the wrong person who is innocent.

Artemis watch the smaller fairy get closer to Ban, and every memory Elaine had with Ban rushes through Artemis and finally understands why he's so familiar...

_So he is my guardian angel..._

"What's that? Is Ban doing that? No, Ban should be powerless in that state. I don't believe it...Elaine? Is that you?!" Elaine kiss Ban which cracked the stone and Ban is free. "What? The petrification was broken?"

_Huh. I kinda feel bad for him. Nice to see why he felt so familiar, he's the brother... I miss him._

"Hey, Elaine." Ban's smile was fill with so much love it hurt Elaine but she's happy to have this moment.

Artemis stayed in the background luckily neither one of the males can see her. Artemis can see in Ban's eyes he wants to hold Elaine and take her away.

_"He won't stop you know. Finding a way to get you back."_

_"He will, I'll make sure of it."_

"Hello Ban." Elaine smile at him but he can see it was a sad smile, "Ban I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You must promise me first, please Ban!" Elaine knew what Artemis told is true but she also knows her thief has honor and will keep his promise not matter how much it hurts.

"Promise, promise what?" Ban was confused because all he wanted to do was tell her, tell her that he'll take back what's his but the look on her face told him he's not going to like what he hears.

"Please..." Elaine pleaded.

"I...I promise."

Elaine smile but tears ran down her face, "Let me go."

"Wha-what? N-no!" Ban yelled desperately.

"You have to! If you try to bring me back, you will only have my body not my soul!" Elaine look at Artemis and smile, "Because my spirit is somewhere else, somewhere safe."

"Then, I'll get it back!" Ban clenched his hands into fists wanting to take back the promise.

"No! You can't or she'll died!"

"I don't care."

"You promise..."

"Elaine..."

Elaine placed a hand on his cheek and whispered, "Ban, remember I'm always there and please let me go and steal her. Please..."

Ban sighed, "I promise... I love you."

"Thank you. The Necropolis is a place where the living and the dead can see each other, but only when bound by strong emotions."

King heard everything and fell to the ground on his knees with tears building up. "I knew it. You're still mad, aren't you?That I abandon you. That I turned my back on everything and walked away."

A loud bang flow through the air ruining the atmosphere and making everyone turn towards the area it came from.

"This feeling... A Holy Knight?" Ban gasped and he felt a small hand giving him a small push, "Go. We'll meet again..."

"I trust you." Ban sighed and ran to his teammates who needed some serious help.

"Thank you Ban." Elaine whispered.

All was heard in the explosion and a small voice, "Why?" Artemis saw King still on all four on the ground. "I don't understand... How can you forgive Ban, a man who took everything from you?"

Artemis saw Elaine sighed and in her eyes Artemis can see how old she really is. "I endured 700 years in solitude after you abandoned our country. But he wiped away those 700 years of loneliness in just seven days." Artemis thought back when she met Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk and how at home she felt with them. And how they took while her pain in just a few hours and this journey... She has never felt freedom and now... she doesn't want that to disappear. "Ban knew that you were my brother, so he deliberately egged you on and let you spear him. He isn't the man that you think he is."

King gasped and lifted his head finally seeing his sister after so _many_ years.

"E-Elaine! Why can I see-"

"If you can see me now, it's because I want you to understand Ban. I want you to save Ban."

"Elaine..."

"And also watch out for my soul, she closer than you think."

"Wh-"

But he was cut off by Hawk who stop running after so long and accidentally drop Elizabeth, "That's it, I'm done... I can't run any farther..."

"Ow, ow, ow." Elizabeth moaned in pain.

"A girl and a pig?" King sweat drop but gasped, "Elaine!" But she was no where to be found.

In another area Artemis and Elaine said their fair wells.

"My work is done. Time for you to go."

"See you around Pixie..."

Elaine laughed at the nickname and Artemis started to faded from her view.

_Take care of them._

_I will..._

_See you later._

* * *

Artemis woke up in a gasped and coughed, _No__ blood this time... thank God_, she tried to look around but all she saw was darkness but she heard a voice and found a way out. Artemis found Diane curled up in a ball with Meliodas in her hands. "Captain, are you okay...?"

"Thanks, Diane!"

Ban is leaning against the giant with blood going down his face, "If you were gonna take the hit, shield me too, damn it."

"Nope."

"That's how it is?"

Artemis walked in front of them stretching and yawning, "Sheesh, what the hell did I miss?"

"Airy!" Meliodas yelled in excitement as did Diane, "Artemis!"

Artemis gave the Holy Knight a look over and wasn't impressed, the knight was wearing a light pink romper, with boot, gauntlets, and a saber. Her hair is black, long and a pink headband holding it in place but Artemis still got her body ready for fight but had to tell the Sins first, "But if you guys want a breather? I'll take her on for a few minutes."

Guila tilted her head not knowing where the new member came from and she has no information on the blonde girl whose in front of her, "Hm. Who are you?"

"A bartender." And that was the only thing Artemis said before using her wind power and running towards the Knight. The Sins watch the fight and saw Artemis can last a few minutes by herself so Meliodas and Ban got up so they can help the blonde who gave a nice punch to the Knight.

"Captain, I...I think I'm done for. Send me off with a kiss!" Diane said dramatically.

"You rest here for a bit, we're going to help Airy." Meliodas said and patted Diane's arm.

Ban got up and smirk at his captain, "Okay, let's you, me and the punk see to this."

Artemis heard the nickname and yelled at him, "Jerk!" Which was a mistake Guila took advantage of and blow Artemis straight into Ban's arms, "Whoa!" Artemis look up and grin, "Thanks!"

"This is the legendary order?" Guila shook her head in disappointment but got into fighting stance, Ban drop the archer and she took off running with Meliodas by her side and Ban quickly caught up to them but Guila time it all, kicking Meliodas away, and quickly pushing Artemis towards Meliodas making them fall on each other and everyone saw her saber in Ban's throat who coughed up some blood.

"I suppose legends really are nothing more than fantasy in the end." The Knight look smug but it was wiped off when a spear went through Ban's chest and hit Guila back into a cluster of crystals.

"What?" Ban was surprised but turn around when he heard voice.

"Hey there, Ban." King said with a deadpan face.

Ban just coughed up more blood and glared, "Hey, what's the big idea, King?"

"Can't you tell? I'm here to save you."

"Save me, huh? Thank you ever so much."

"You're quite welcome. It's to help the Captain and Diane."

"What? But not me?"

"I guess not. It's also for my sister who cares for you."

_Please... Keep Ban safe_

"Oh someone's pissed." Artemis watch Guila climb out the crystals looking like someone ruffles her perfect feathers.

"You're betrayal is not entirely unexpected. However I do find myself disappointed, King the Grizzy Sin."

King just shrugged, "But you saying that is unexpected to me. I don't remember ever officially allying myself with the realm's Holy Knights. The realm wanted the Seven Deadly Sins destroyed, and I wanted Ban destroyed. Our interests were temporarily aligned that's all. The situation has changed."

"Yeah, whatever, stop talking behind my back." Ban was getting annoyed with the spear in his chest and King talking.

"Man I love this place!" Artemis couldn't contain her grin to Meliodas who just shrugged.

"I see. An entirely predictable excuse." Guila smoothly moved her saber and from it little bombs flew out, "Shot Bomb!"

But King reacted faster making Ban coughed out more blood, and the spear took out the bombs.

"Oh ouch." Artemis winched at Ban's chest but it closed quickly and somehow the blood disappeared.

"Magnificent...so that is the spirit spear, Chastiefol, said to be forged from the Holy Tree that exists in the Fairy realm. It is more durable than steel and possesses the mysterious properties of the Holy Tree itself."

"Man, that girl can talk." Artemis really wanted to knock the girl out.

"Your magical ability can summon forth all of the these properties. Disaster. This should make things a bit interesting, at least. Feel free to attack me four-on-one."

"No. One-on-one." King flew closer to Guila with his spear dangerously spinning in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Guila asks somewhat insulted. But the Sins and Artemis took a sit where Diane is resting.

"As a Black."

"She's all yours, King!"

"If you lose, I'll kick your ass!"

"Argh, Captain... I really do think that I might be done for..."

Guila sighed thinking this was going to be easy. "As you wish.Whenever you are-" but the spear cut her off, as well her cheek and a few strands of her hair flew away.

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Hey, that's no good. Dodge properly." King said in boredom.

Artemis watch the fight with fascination but their was a voice deep in her body, no, soul who was commenting King. _I know it... **Huh? Elaine...** I know you will grant me my wish. Because you can manifest more power when you're fighting for others than for yourself. Not just for your little sister, but also for your comrades who miss you. I know. That you are more kind hearted than anyone else. When you saw our ravaged homeland, you blamed yourself and cried nonstop for me and our people. I know all about it I know about your fathomless reserves of strength!_

"Brilliant Detonation!"

"Hey, now!" The Sins and Artemis got up just in case they need to move.

_Long ago, the human kingdom coexisted peacefully with the forest ruled by the Fairy King. That was not merely a testimony to our friendship, but also an unspoken agreement to not meddle in the other's affairs._

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, fifth configuration! Increase!" King's spear turned into a million daggers and and they all hit the Knight and her power.

_What the humans feared most of all was the might of the Fairy King, which deterred all would-be-intruders. King. Or by his true name... King of the Fairies, Harlequin._

"Harlequin...Nice name..." Artemis whispered softly.

"Hm, you say something Airy?" Artemis shook her head and continued to watch King fly to them.

Then they all turn when they heard someone running, "Hey! Wow, you guys are really going at it."

"You aren't hurt are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey! Nope, we're all fine." Meliodas waved to them and reassured her.

"Thank goodness."

Artemis chuckled but something felt wrong, "Hm, I feel something bad's going happen..."

"Huh? What?" King said confusedly.

Behind King, Guila emerged from the crystals and ran towards King, "At this close range, even the spirit spear's defense won't save you!"

Luckily Meliodas was faster, "Right back at you."

"Oh! Full Counter. Go Pipsqueack!" Artemis suddenly felt dizzy and leaned of Ban, "I don't feel good..."

Ban shielded Artemis and Diane covered Elizabeth and Hawk as the explosion went off.

"Easy... I got you." Ban steady Artemis who look like she was going to fall over.

"Meliodas-sama..."

"I don't sense Guila anymore..." Diane said as she held Elizabeth.

Ban pick Artemis up in a bridal carry when her legs caved under her but next to them a golden light spoke.

_The force of that blast most likely returned her to the living world. You came here in your own flesh and blood, but she was here in spirit alone._

Elaine look at Ban and Artemis and gave them a grin.

"My-My ears are gone!" Hawk freak out.

"Hawk-chan! It's happening to me, too! What's going on? This feels gross!" Elizabeth whimpered.

"Then let's feel something better!" Meliodas quickly grab onto the chance and groped her boobs, again.

"Pipsqueack!" Artemis groaned into Ban's chest because her brother, no matter the situation, will be a pervert to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing, Captain?!" Diane felt the weird sensation as well. "Hang on, what's this?!"

_You guys don't belong here, so the Necropolis is starting to rejecting you. That's great, you met the person you wanted to see._

Artemis look over Ban's shoulder and gasped, Ban and King turn to see what she's looking at. It was the two kids from the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Ban asked.

"Wait, you were residents of this world the whole time?" King figured out.

"Ha nice jobs kiddies." Artemis chuckled once the shock cleared up.

_You're cooking was really yummy. Thank you!_

"Sure thing." Ban softly smile at Ellen.

"You kids take care, ne?" Artemis said to them.

_We will.._

The kids disappeared, leaving Elaine who was looking at Artmeis and Ban.

_I'm glad I got to see you, Ban. Don't forget your promise._

"Till next time, Elaine." Ban said sadly but held onto Artmeis tighter.

"Bye Pixie."

King look away but Elaine had one more thing to say to him.

_Thank you, Brother. _King's eyes widened when she spoke to him. _For protecting Ban_

"Elaine!"

* * *

In a flash they were back in the ghost town, Meliodas look around and said, "Looks like we're back to our own world."

"Oh thank God..." Artemis said and got Ban to put her down once she felt better.

"That was so weird!" Diane shivered from the after feeling.

Elizabeth sighed but as she turn she got the fright of her life and gasped, "That's-"

"Whoa, Freddy Kruger everyone." Artemis got a closer look.

"Oh, she reached Necropolis by putting herself into a state of near-death." Meliodas said.

"Sound painful."

"Maybe.

"Doesn't that mean she's gonna wake up soon?!" Hawk squealed in fear.

"Everyone, let's get away from here!" Elizabeth wanted to leave the village now.

"Let's kill her while the killings good." Ban wanted to get even.

"Don't be barbaric. I'll petrify her." King was bored.

"Nah, let me handle this." Meliodas cross his arms and side-glazed Artemis who was next to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Pip?" The blondes smirked, one moment later of black paint, a hair cut, and rope and a missing pink hair band and the Sins were off.

* * *

"Here Captain! Din-din's ready! Open wide!" Diane try feeding a giant fish to Meliodas but he was happy with just drinking.

After they left the ghost town they found a lake a few miles out and set up camp there. They were having a bit of a feast of fish, fruits, ale, and whatever they had in the pantry.

"That's too big."

"That's what she said." Artemis mumbled, she was laying down next to Meliodas and Elizabeth for some reason Necropolis drained her out. All she remembers is the Holy Tree with Elaine, King's fight and that's it and someone name Harlequin.

"Say Ah!"

"Nice." Meliodas and Artemis bump mugs.

King flew above them to speak to Diane in a worry tone. "Um, Diane? Are your injuries really OK now?"

"S-Sure, I feel fine!" Diane wasn't expecting that question and use the fish to hide to bottom of her face.

Artemis sighed and sat up, "They are all fine Carrot Top, I checked."

"C-Carrot Top?!"

Ban was already drunk and laughing at his follow Sins, "Dumbass, she pretended to be hurt to get the Cap'n to fawn over her!"

"Diane's not that kind of girl!" King defended Diane's honor but he totally missed the _'Oh shit' _look on her face.

Artemis laughed and pointed, "Haha busted!"

"Calm down you too." Meliodas said and pull Artemis's hair but she pull his as payback.

"Speaking of girls, I never asked... what is your relationship with these girls, Captain?" King asked politely while pointing to the girls.

Meliodas smirked and groped Elizabeth breast, "The 'lovers' kind?"

"No!" Elizabeth gasped.

"The 'grope and be groped' kind?" Meliodas placed her hand on his chest.

"Meliodas-sama! Hey don't!"

"Knock it off." Artemis grab Meliodas by his coller and sat him down on the ground roughly.

"Ow. She's a princess of the realm. The 3rd right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shyly said.

Artemis saw King suddenly get nervous, "A-A princess?! You should have said so! If I had known, I would have made myself presentable!"

"Presentable?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's all right, don't-" Elizabeth try to say but King ignore her and change his form. Into a tall, heavy weight man with the same coloring of hair and eyes. His clothes were different too, a bright orange shirt white white stripes and blue pants. In other words he look like a fat king from a children's story book.

"Holy Sh-!" Both Ban and Artemis did a spit take.

"Hey, your clothes changed!" Meliodas was more interested in the clothes.

"Look closer!" Ban yelled at his captain.

"It requires mental effort to change into this form." King said.

"Sheesh, what a pig." Hawk mumbled in his food.

Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "Pot meet kettle."

"I am King the Grizzy Sin of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am glad to make your acquaintance." King bowed to the Princess, who was very uncomfortable in this situation.

"O-Of course, the pleasure is all mine."

"I was unaware you were a princess! Please forgive my poor manners in the Necropolis!"

"Think nothing of it! Please don't be so stressed out. Feel free to relax."

"Oh. Well, if you insist." King went back into his normal form of a young boy and fell back into his pillow, "I'm out of practice; that was exhausting!"

"His clothes changed back!"

"Look closer, damn it!"

"And you?" King asked Artemis.

Artemis was going to introduce herself but Meliodas cut her off, "Ah! Airy's my sister who I adopted."

She just flicked his forehead,"You're an idiot," and introduce herself properly, "My name's Artemis, traveling with these guys till I find my way home. Hopefully I don't..."

"What?" King asked.

Meliodas spoke up and what he said caught everyone's attention, "Airy's not from our world but her powers say otherwise."

"Shut. Up. Pipsqueak." Artemis growled, the Sins who didn't know the story put in their minds and wanted to ask the blonde girl later.

Elizabeth saw Artemis didn't want to explain so she turn to King, "I have to say, you sure are powerful, King-sama. You mopped the floor with an opponent that Meliodas-sama and the others were having trouble with, all by yourself."

Artemis smile and let out a grin to tease her friend, "And the reporter is back. Hey!" Meliodas tugged on her braid again.

"True, I'm fairly powerful. But you guys should have beaten that Holy Knight if you'd been able to unleash your real power." King turn to his teammates, "Fess up, you three. Where are your sacred treasures?"

"I lost mine." Diane smile cutely.

"I sold mine!" Meliodas make a money motion with his fingers.

"Mine got stolen." Ban drunkenly said.

"Unthinkable."

"Hm, hey Pip remind me where you got the seed money for this place again?" Artemis smirked knowing exactly what happened.

Meliodas took Artemis's mug from her and drank it. "Hey!"

* * *

King explained somewhat why he was unhappy with the Sins losing their treasures but he started with a new group of Holy Knights showing up.

"The 'New Generation'? What's that?" Meliodas asked his floating teammate.

"Apparently, there have been some failed apprentices who have gained power like those of a Holy Knight over night. Guila, for instance. She was a Holy Knight apprentice until just the other day. Can you believe that?"

"Her?"

"In spite of this mess we're in, you took the sacred treasures King Liones bestowed on the Seven Deadly Sins when it was found and sold it?!"

Meliodas look unashamed, "I needed seed money for the tavern."

"Yours was stolen?!" King brought to angry towards Ban who was drunk and laying on Hawk while petting him. Hawk look like he wanted to runaway from the drunken man.

"When I was thrown into prison."

It was Diane's turn but she got King to light up with a whimper or two, "Um, am I a bad girl?" And a slight tear building up in her eyes.

"W-Well, if you misplaced it, no one's to blame!"

"Softy..." Artemis mumbled in her mug, which she stole back and help Hawk be free on the drunken fox but he rested his head on her instead. "Che!"

"Don't be in such a huff, King. These guys do pretty well barehanded." Hawk mentioned as he walk to King.

"Good Sir Pig."

"S-Sir Pig?"

"Let's say that this lake represents that mana of one of the Sins." King look at the lake. "How much of the lake's water could you scoop out using your hands?"

"Hands?"

"Right." King nodded, "No matter how much mana there is your hands limit you. But if they used a weapon, especially their sacred treasure, they could draw forth vastly greater amounts of mana." King demonstrated with the lake, rising up the water proving a point.

"Sacred treasure sure awesome, huh?" Meliodas commented to Hawk and handed his mug to Artemis.

"Oh, it all makes sense!" Hawk grabbed onto Meliodas shirt shacking him silly, "Why the hell did you give up yours?!" Meliodas just laughed like it was nothing.

King released the water and cross his arms, "In any case, we will need to locate our sacred treasures. Assuming that you're serious about saving the realm."

Elizabeth got up as if she remember something important, "Excuse me... King-sama, you were working with someone inside the castle, weren't you?"

"Yes, more or less."

"Helpful. Ow." Ban pinch Artemis a bit.

"Do you know what became of my father and sisters? The king and the other princesses?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see..."

Artemis to shake off Ban and walk up to the sad princess and hip bump her, "Well you got us for now Princess."

"Goddess..."

"Come on, time for bed."

* * *

Elizabeth and Artemis were sitting next to each other on the bed talking about jewelry, of all things and Elizabeth played with her earring for a bit. There was a knock on the door and the girls saw Meliodas.

"Hey, that's really pretty."

Elizabeth smile and show him the earring, "Yes, my big sister, Margaret, gave me this earring on my 15th birthday... She's very serene and kind."

"Hm."

"Veronica, the 2nd princess, is a tomboy. She is constantly being scolded by father for being willful and playing with swords."

"The opposite of mine please continue." Artemis mumbled.

"Gilthunder also played with us. It was wonderful."

The blondes saw the sad look and told her, "Don't you worry!"

"We'll rescue your sisters and your dad and everyone else! That's partly why we're on this trip."

"Meliodas-sama...Goddess..."

Artemis hug the girl who's like a sister to her, "Well good night you two." And gave Meliodas a playful but serious glare, "Watch it Pip."

Artemis walk out of the room and ask Hawk to watch her brother, "I got it. He never really learns, does he?"

Artemis chuckled and walked into her room but she wasn't happy, "What the hell?! Hawk!"

"Yes Arty?" Hawk poked his head in her room.

"Why the hell are they in my room?!"

"'Cause there isn't any space anywhere else!"

"Female! Hawk! With two guys! Che! I'll rough it outside with Anne."

"No let me." King flew fast as he can before Ban caught one of them.

"Captain Hawk, let sleep..." Ban pull Artemis into the bed while Hawk sneak out

"Stop that! You reek of booze! Let go!"

"Night!"

"I hate you!"

After a few minutes Artemis finally freed herself from the crazy fox and put on her nightgown and released her hair from the braid. She wouldn't admitted but being in Ban's arms felt nice and so she had one more nightmare free sleep.

Some where Elaine smile and fully went into Artemis's soul.

_Oh! And if you need any advice, just meditate and think of me. Don't worry I'm at peace._

The moonlight show the two sleeping peacefully each other's arms with a small but relaxed smile as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and my next chapter will be with the Young Justice. Sorry if there was any mistakes and whatnots. Please Review!**

**Thanks again!**

**Archangel out!**


	12. Wanted

**This is semi important!... Ok, ok, maybe not but still read it or don't! It helps a little or not really.**

**Ok I know what you're thinking, Yes finally some sweet Young Justice action but wait what do you mean its not this chapter??!!! God!**

**Why does this author wait months to post a new chapter and keeps putting in filler chapters after she just said we're getting some sweet, rocken Young Justice action!**

**Well its because I've been busy with my job and I got this idea about how Artemis feels and her getting to know the other Sins, kind of like a 'dairy' type chapter, so I thought it would be interesting and important which I do.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I happened to be human.**

**So shut your pie hole and enjoy this somewhat short chapter.**

* * *

_Wanted... I feel wanted... No that's not the right word. Wanted means to be desired or to be put away. Or the way I'm being chased to be put down. But the one where someone is truly looking out for me. Where they wait for me and tell me its alright. For years I always yearn to hear these words. SM just tells me to get up and walk it off._

_This adventure has been such a rollercoaster! First I somewhat meant Elaine, King, and I got to learn more about Diane, Ban, and King. Oh! And I found out I have my own wanted poster. Can this get any better?! Well seeing how I'm talking to myself,that might have to say I'm going insane._

_But I'm also getting this horrible headache. Damn Pipsqueak and his rules._

_Anyways, I also gave the others their own nicknames as well._

_Diane is either Anne, Di, or Big Mama or Serpent. I don't know yet but we'll see._

_Ban is Jerk and Thief._

_King is Spear or Carrot Top._

_I learned that the Sins have an unspoken rule of not explaining their past but I keep breaking that rule. But I ask and they tell... to a degree._

_But to start in the beginning, once we left Ghost Town, we went to a small village nearby called Birson. Apparently it's famous for its ceramics._

_Pipsqueak had Di, Thief and I house sit because there are wanted posters everywhere. Di's a giant so nuff said, and Thief's immortal so... its a dead give away._

_I had to stay back because my headaches won't go away, but at least I got I to know the Sins better. Turns out all the Sins are innocent but they're stupid strong and their personalities matches their "Sin". They also asked about my past and so they reacted just like Pip._

_Ban and I... we seem to understand each other. We both grew up with horrible parents, mom doesn't count, but we found someone who saw the 'good' in us._

_Once Pipsqueak, Princess, Carrot Top and Hawk came back from town they said we had to leave because both Princess and I had wanted posters. Surprise, surprise._

_We had to stop again for Hawk Mama to rest and we told stories and little bits of our past. And somehow I realized that...__I'm so... so... happy, that I... wait... I'm happy, huh... so this is what's it's feels like... I'm happy. I'm happy to have met the Sins. That I found the Boar Hat. Met princess, and took the risk to travel with Pipsqueak and them. To meet me most interesting beings alive._

_I do miss the team but here feels like home. A place where I can smile, have laughs, hell even cry! And most of all, I think I found my family. Family...__Family has many meanings to me, I once thought it was just a mom, dad and sibling._

_Later, the one who stayed, like mom._

_Or bonds without blood like the team._

_Now it's, no one gets left behind or forgotten. We share a piece of our soul and let it get and let us get to know one another. And from that we became stronger and so did our bonds._

_I wasn't able to do that with the team but maybe someone, far in the future, we can..._

_This is definitely the best experience of my life... I do hope the team are ok... I'm not going to stress myself out because if I go back then I'll explain everything, my family, my powers... just everything. I miss my mom. She might be the only one I worry about. There is only two ways for me, either they accept me or they won't get of their damn high horse. Will I miss them? Of course, but life is about moving forward and finding who you are. Life is hard, always has been, always will be. It took me 16 years to find my people. I just hope they won't take long to accept theirs._

_Time for bed, the next few weeks are gonna be interesting._

The next day, Artemis comes down in a nightgown, a white dress and her usual ribbons/bandages on her arms, and her beautiful blonde hair is down. Ban was already downstairs making breakfast when he see her. To him she look likes an older version of Elaine. Her eyes were slightly golden in the light.

The dress is made from the one she wear in the beginning but she patch it up and now it's a beautiful and comfortable nightgown.

"Good morning..." Artemis yawned and stretched her arms.

"Morning..." Ban kept looking at her all morning and wonder why, his heart was beating so fast...


End file.
